To Thine Own Self Be True
by Kitsune Karasu
Summary: Finished!Kalina is wished away to Jareth. However, she may be the key. Evil Jareth at first and eventual JS. Rated R just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. But I do own Kalina and other characters not in the original movie.

Chapter 1

Kalina winced as her fiance's younger sister started to throw a tantrum.

" Steph, Jake will still be your older brother, regardless if he marries me or not-" Kalina was interrupted by the 12 year old's screaming.

" I DON'T WANT HIM TO MARRY YOU! I HATE YOU!"

And with that, the young girl ran out and slammed her bedroom door. Kalina bowed her head. She should have known that Steph wouldn't have taken news of her engagement with Jake lightly. Jake's parents smiled sadly and gave her and Jake hugs to congratulate them.

"We're happy that Jake found a nice young lady like you," said Jake's grandpa, "if only I were a few years younger, Jake would have to fight me off." He winked and Kalina burst out laughing. She always loved Jake's grandfather who acted more like a teenager than a 78 year old man.

There was a flash of lightning and Kalina jumped. She looked up to see sad looks in the eyes of Jake's parents. Kalina knew that they didn't really approve of her...she wasn't exactly feminine. " I think I'll try to talk to Steph," she said, as she headed to the girl's bedroom.

Lightly knocking, Kalina asked if she could come in and was surprised when permission was granted. Walking in, she saw Steph sulking on her bed.

" Look Steph, I know it's hard to accept...but soon you'll have an older sister as well as an older brother..." Another flash of lightning and crash of thunder startled Kalina as she noticed that Steph was smiling.

" I knew it would come true."

Kalina's blood turned cold. _It can't be_ she thought.

" I wished that the Goblin King would come take you away right now...and soon you'll be gone."

Kalina shook her head. "Steph, that's just a piece of escape literature, it's not real."

"Tsk, tsk so sad to hear that, you seem like an intelligent person."

Kalina whirled around as a gloved hand reached for her. She tried to block it but she couldn't move. Instead she was shrouded in darkness. When she opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by goblins.

Sorry this chapter is so short...I should have another chapter posted before the end of this week before I head off for spring break in Louisiana. R&R please -).


	2. Chapter 2

Kalina stood in the middle of the throne room surrounded by goblins doing what they do best: cause a ruckus. She glanced around and notices a large window at the other side of the room. A rather obese goblin pushed her from behind and she picked him up by the shirt collar.

" I would learn some manners if I were you," she said menacingly. The goblins around her had stopped what they were doing and were now watching her. She was bigger and stronger than the others that were wished away. Kalina gently set the goblin down and started to walk toward the window. When she looked out, the Labyrinth spread out before her. It was really quite pretty and Kalina couldn't help but be amazed.

"Whoa," she breathed under her breath.

"I'm glad you like it," said a crisp british accent behind her, "you'll be looking at it for the rest of your life."

Kalina whirled around to face the Goblin King. She looked at him straight in his eyes, knowing full well that he was wearing tight pants.

Jareth studied the girl before him. _Not bad for a human, _he thought, _Tan skin, dark hair, she seems quite physically fit...but her eyes..._Jareth narrowed his dual colored eyes as Kalina glared defiantly at him _her eyes are gold...it's almost like looking into the eyes of a lioness protecting her young._

"Since you have been wished away to me, you are my property now, whatever I say goes."

Kalina was beside herself with anger. "I will run the Labyrinth for own freedom."

Jareth chuckled at this, "You can't do that."

" I DEMAND to run the Labyrinth." Kalina shouted getting into a defensive stance. _Come on Goblin King _she thought _give me your best shot._

The response she got was outright laughter. " You are in no position to make demands," sneered Jareth.

Kalina's temper flared but she didn't dare make the first punch. " I want to at least see my fia-"

"You will clean this throne room," Jareth interrupted her. She snorted.

" Like hell I will."

Jareth's eyes glittered and Kalina was unprepared for the attack. He didn't attack physically, rather he produced a crystal and started to twirl it...which cause extreme pain to run through her body. Gasping, Kalina remained standing. She'd be damned if she would fall in front him, she refused to show weakness. Closing her eyes briefly she turned her thoughts else where. She thought about Jake...and how he would react to her being wished away.

" You will clean the throne room now."

Kalina shook her head and lifted her chin defiantly. The pain increased drastically. It felt like red hot irons were wrapping themselves about her.

" You'd rather suffer than obey a simple order?"

Kalina said nothing, the pain was awful and her chest was starting to feel like it was about to explode. She tried to stay up, but the world started to fade away. Then there was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Unseen Watcher, Second Star to the Right, and Moonjava for their reviews, it was a great thing to read after getting back from Spring Break.

> > > > > >

She was laying on something soft and something heavy was covering her. It felt as if a brick wall had been dropped on her. Groaning, she sat up and finally opened her eyes. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the room. It was bigger than her studio apartment, but she had a feeling that it was considered small when compared to the other rooms in the castle. Standing up, she stretched out her arms. In her apartment, it was as wide as three of her with her arms stretched out and with the length being about five. This room was at least twice the size and it had a fireplace. She walked to the window and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly and the Labyrinth glittered before her.

"First he causes me pain then he puts me in a nice room," she muttered under her breath, "I wish he'd just make up his mind."

"He felt bad because you collapsed. He wanted to cause pain, but he did not mean to get carried away...after all, you are about the same age as _she_ would be."

Kalina jumped and picked up a nearby poker and held it in attack mode. She searched the room but couldn't see anyone.

" No need to feel threatened...if the order was to kill you, I would have done it while you were asleep."

Green eyes suddenly appeared in front of Kalina, startling her to swing the poker. Something invisible caught it and gently pulled it out of her hands.

"What are you?" demanded Kalina crossing her arms. "I don't like the fact that the only part of you I can see is your eyes." She paused. "And what exactly was your order?"

The thing chuckled and the eyes moved away from her.

" I'm a chameleon," came the reply as is examined a nearby vase, "but what I've seen of you, you like to look people in the eyes."

" You're a lizard?" She paused then nearly shouted, " You were in the throne room?"

The eyes turned towards her and winked at her. "I could take the form of a lizard if you wish. I can take the form of anything and blend into any background...yes I was in the throne room."

Kalina walked to the bed and sat down. Running a hand through her hair she stared hard at the chameleon. "You haven't answered my question about your order...and what exactly do you look like?"

" Only those of my kind are allowed to see each other's true forms."

"So exactly why are you here?" asked Kalina, making a mental note of the information she had just been told.

" His majesty is waiting outside...awaiting the news that you are awake and that you agree to clean the throne room. He also asked me to make sure that the Labyrinth didn't try to take your life."

Kalina sneered and replied, "Tell him to shove his head further up his ass...as for defending my life, I'm quite capable of doing that on my own."

The chameleon stared at her, as if she had sprouted another head. " I do not think that you should take that tone of voice when referring to His Majesty...as for defending yourself against the Labyrinth, I doubt you would have a chance." He walked out and Kalina was left to her thoughts.

> > > > > > >

So here's another chapter :-) Sorry it took so long, I had several projects due but hopefully I'll have another chapter if not two within a week. :-) Take care all.


	4. Chapter 4

"She said what!" Jareth hissed at the green eyes before him.

" Your Majesty, I do not think the girl knows the situation she is in...she is unafraid.."

Jareth paced in front of the door that separated him and the girl that was causing him so much anger.

" I think it is time I show her that she should be afraid, Behome," replied Jareth, calling the chameleon by his real name. Behome took the form of a tall, blue haired man so that the king had someone to look at when he talked to him.

" Sir, don't do anything drastic...if she is uncooperative now, can you imagine after you do something to her?" Behome put a hand on the king's shoulder, " I know you need her for whatever you have planned..."

Jareth walked to the door and stood in front of it, wondering how he should approach the situation. Remembering what the girl said, the hard look came back into his eyes and he went to open the door. It was locked.

" That girl has gone too far!'' roared Jareth as he all but broke down the door. When he entered the room however, no one was in there.

Behome followed Jareth into the room and blanched when he didn't see Kalina. Jareth had walked over to the window and looked out.

" She's not scaling the wall nor is her broken body lying on the grounds below," the king said coldly, " I believe she has found the secret passage."

Walking over to the fireplace, Jareth touched the corner stone of the mantle and the fireplace grew into a passage. Jareth smiled, he did so love a chase.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina couldn't believe her luck when she found the passage. She had been following the passage without any light, knowing full well that Jareth would probably be close behind. Hearing a scuffling noise in the darkness behind her, Kalina took to a light jog with her hand in front of her in case a wall decided to pop up in front of her. What happened, however, she wouldn't have been prepared for even if she tried. One moment she was jogging just fine, then in another, she was jogging in air. Keeping from screaming wasn't a hard task for her. Going with the flow, she knew exactly how to fall without hurting herself too badly. When she did fall out, she found herself in a dungeon cell.

"Damn it all to hell," she snarled to herself. There was a jangle of chains and she whirled around to see a green tinged man, his wrists shackled to the wall. He was about 5'4...her height, and everything about him, including the whites of his eyes had a green tinge. His feet were outstretched before him, trying to get a bowl of food.

" Who are you?" he demanded, anger in his eyes, "Are you another one of the King's goons, coming to punish me some more?"

Kalina gave him and his shackles a measured look, then reached into her pocket for her pocket knife. As she approached the man, his eyes seemed to widen in fear.

" Don't worry," Kalina said as she worked the lock of the shackles with her knife, " I'm trying to help you." As she freed one hand, the man grabbed her shoulder.

" You shouldn't be doing this, if the king-"

" The King can go fuck himself," Kalina interrupted as she freed the other wrist, " he has no good reason to do this too you." She grabbed the bowl of food and investigated it. Overwatered porridge with moldy bread. " I can fix this for you." Kalina tore the bits of bread with mold then tore up the good bread into the porridge. The bread soaked up the excess water and the man was able to have a decent bowl of food.

" Clever girl."

Kalina didn't even react to the clipped British accent.

" You do realize the ignoring the king is punishable by death."

" I don't think you have the balls, real or otherwise, to do that Goblin King." Kalina retorted tossing her head and standing up, still facing the green tinged man. She didn't see Jareth's eyes narrow as he conjured up a crystal ball. And she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming in pain.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Here's another chap, sorry it took so long...I have broken up with my fiance, someone who I have been with for 3 and a half years... I am slowly moving on however and hopefully the chaps will keep rolling in.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Finally another chapter :-) I tried to make this one longer but I don't think it's much longer than the others. I promise the next one will be quite long, especially since a new character will be making an appearance ;-) . Thanks so much for all the reviews and support!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She had been enduring the pain for the last fifteen minutes. Inside, she was laughing at how amazed she was that she hadn't fainted yet. She was also thinking about just cleaning the damn throne room and getting it over with. If she kept getting these punishments, death would come soon enough, besides, she was getting a bit hungry, so she thought a deal would be her best bet.

" Let's make a deal." Kalina said through gritted teeth turning around and finally facing the Goblin King. Immediately the pain stopped and the green tinged man seem to relax a little. He had been hovering worriedly nearby the whole entire time, imploring Jareth to stop causing her pain.

"Well?" Jareth was glaring at her, standing with his feet apart and his arms crossed.

Kalina moved her shoulders around to work out the tension that had settled there.

" I'll clean the throne room on one condition," Kalina said, " I get a hot meal and a bath. And I mean a real meal, with a piece of meat and some sort of vegetable and a bath that contains clean water and soap. For every command you give me, I ask for a meal and a bath."

Jareth studied her for a moment. " And what if I refuse?"

Kalina laughed and shook her head. "Then you might as well kill me because I'll make your life a living hell."

Jareth regarded the girl before him. _Kalina_ he thought _that's what the young girl said her name was._ He smiled, this will prove to be most entertaining.

" I'll show you to the throne room." With that, Jareth turned on his heel and started to walk away. The green tinged man gave Kalina a reassuring smile and pushed her out of the cell, whispering not to worry about him when she gave him a worried look.

When they got to the throne room, Jareth pushed Kalina into the room. Goblins were everywhere and didn't pay her any mind as they created a massive mess.

" Good luck," was all Jareth said as he disappeared in a puff of glitter.

Kalina ran a hand through her hair then took a deep breath.

" EVERYBODY OUT OR I'LL THROW YOU AL L INTO THE BOG!" Kalina shouted, her golden eyes glowing in anger. The goblins stopped to look at her, most of them seemed to be unsure if she was actually serious.

" OUT!"

Goblins scrambled over each other trying to get away from the girl with the scary golden eyes. Hands on her hips, Kalina surveyed the throne room and snorted when rags, a broom, mop, and several buckets of soapy water appeared. _Gee thanks_ she thought as she rolled her eyes and grabbed a couple rags and a bucket of water. She set to work on the far back scrubbing the walls. _First the walls, dusting, sweeping, mopping_ she thought to herself as she worked. As she scrubbed, she noticed that the green stains on the wall were taking longer to clean than she anticipated. She had been in her one of her two sets of nice clothes when she was wished away and almost laughed at the dinginess of her shirt and pants. At least she had been wearing flats, she wouldn't know what she would have done if she been wearing her heels. The hair on the back of her neck started to stand up and she knew she was being watched.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jareth watched as Kalina worked as quickly and efficiently as she could. He chuckled as she surveyed the height of the wall. There were stains higher than she could reach and he waited to see what she would do. His eyes narrowed when she looked at his throne and walked toward it. Crossing her arms, it seemed she was contemplating whether to use it just to anger him. But instead, she turned back to the wall and took off her shoes. Nimbly she scaled the wall until she was at the level she needed to be to scrub the stain. Holding on by her toes and the fingers of one hand, Jareth was too proud to admit that he was worried that she might fall. Even though Behome was in the throne room with her, he still didn't trust that the Labyrinth wouldn't try to kill her. The Labyrinth was extremely picky when it came to older humans being wished away. She was especially picky when it came to females. Kalina had finished scrubbing the stain and had started her descent down. When her feet were back on the ground the Goblin King relaxed, unaware that he had tensed up. Jareth made the crystal disappear and started to think of other tasks that Kalina could do. _My study needs to be cleaned as well _he thought _as well as the library and the stables..._

The hair on the back of Kalina's neck finally went down and she breathed a sigh of relief. She hated when people looked over her shoulder when she was working. Chuckling, she thought about how she actually thought about using Jareth's throne along with several boxes for added height to clean the stain. Instead, she decided to show off her climbing skills. Finally she had gotten one wall done. Checking the clock on the wall she sighed as she realized it only too her an hour and a half to clean that one wall. _Shit_ she thought _at this rate, I won't be done with the walls of this damn room for at least another four and a half hour._ Rubbing her temples for a few seconds, she rolled her shoulders to get the kinks out and started on another wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Kalina pinched the bridge of her nose. She had a splitting headache and she was almost done with the walls. There was a rustling behind her and she was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

" If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you leave." Kalina said as she turned around. Before her stood the obese goblin that had bumped into her when she first got here. Several smaller goblins were hiding behind him. One of them poked the obese goblin.

" Ask her, Tromp," it whispered while staring at Kalina with slight fear in it's eyes.

Tromp stumbled forward and stuttered, " W-w-we were wondering i-i-if you would like some h-help."

Kalina smiled and the all the goblins shrank back in fear.

" I would love to have your help," Kalina said, " My name is Kalina, what are the rest of your names?"

The other four goblins, who seemed to be brothers introduced themselves as Pits, Smelf, Nerbo, and Quib.

" Okay," said Kalina, " I need two of you to dust, two to sweep, and Tromp and I will finish the walls then mop."

Two hours later, Kalina and the 5 young goblins stood in the middle of the throne room admiring how clean it was.

" I need you guys to spread the word to keep whatever I clean here clean," Kalina said to the goblins, "that will be your responsibility." She looked down at them and smiled, and they smiled back toothy grins. All of them were about twelve human years old, and Kalina couldn't help but feel protective of them.

" Very well done."

The voice alone caused the goblins to cower behind her as Jareth approached them. Kalina took a protective stance in front of the goblins.

" I never thought I'd see the throne room clean again," Jareth looked at the goblins and scowled, " what are you five doing here?"

" They were nice enough to help me clean the throne room," Kalina said, " so credit goes to them as well for how clean the throne room looks."

Jareth walked up to Kalina until he was toe to toe with her. She lifted her chin and glared at him, as if daring him to try to do something to the goblins. " I should throw them into the bog for helping you," was all he said. The goblins whimpered but Kalina's temper flared.

" If you so much as harm a hair on their heads," Kalina said as she poked the Goblin King in the chest, I'll --"

Jareth laughed, " What could you possibly do Kalina? I could do far more harm to you than you can ever do to me."

Kalina hated the way he said her name. He made her name sound like an possession. _That's what I supposedly am_ she thought narrowing her eyes _but I'll prove him wrong!_

Jareth looked at the young goblins, " You are dismissed," he said, " go home to your parents." The goblins ran out of the throne room as fast as their legs could carry them.

" As for you," Jareth said to Kalina, " I have your bath waiting in the room that you woke up in."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina almost cried with joy when she saw the tub full of hot water. Taking off her top and pants, she slipped into the water in her bra and underwear, just to be safe. _The last thing I need is for Jareth to decide to spy on me_ she thought, even though he had given her his word that she would have complete privacy. She let the hot water soothe the aching in her shoulders and took a deep breath to relax. Grabbing the soap provided to her, she washed the dirt and grime that had accumulated on her body and in her hair. When she was done, she noticed several fluffy towels. Wrapping one in her hair and another around her body, she took off her undergarments and proceeded to wash her clothes. When she had hung them to dry, she sat on the bed and started to towel dry her hair. She would have stayed relaxed but she heard a loud rustling under the bed. Quickly, she pulled her knees to her chest and held her breath, listening. Behome's warning of the Labyrinth trying to take her life raced through her head. Her heart was beating quickly and her adrenaline was pumping, so her reaction of screaming when a gray streak shot out from under the bed was understandable.

Jareth was in her room in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he asked. When he saw that all she was wearing was a towel his eyes widened then he turned away from her. " I apologize...I heard a scream and thought-"

He was cut off when Kalina chuckled and picked up a ball of fur.

" It's just a cat," she said, as she took a shaky breath. Holding the cat so she was face to face with it she said, " You gave me quite a scare, that's quite rude you know?" The cat just started to purr and Kalina laughed and cuddled it close. Jareth eyed the gray cat suspiciously until it winked one of it's green eyes at him. _I hope you know what you're doing Behome_ thought Jareth. Then again, the only side of Kalina he had seen was a stubborn brat. But now she seemed like a normal female, there was a soft look in her eyes and she laughed as the cat batted at her fingers when she wiggled them in front of his face. Noticing the wet clothes hanging to dry he said, " I could have sent your clothes to be washed."

Kalina placed the cat on the bed and crossed her arms. That hard look was back in her eyes.

" I'm quite capable of washing my own clothes," she said, " thank you for the offer though."

Jareth had to fight the urge to stare hard at the girl. While he had turned around to make sure the cat was safe, the last thing he needed was her thinking that he was ogling her. Waving his hand over her clothes, he magically dried them.

" Dinner is ready," he said, "I'll wait outside to escort you to the dining room." He walked out the room but heard Kalina mutter thank you before he shut the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Three days later, Jareth was realizing his mistake in ordering Kalina to clean the library next. Looking in on her with one of his crystals, he saw that she had an open book in one hand and was still dusting the same spot she was dusting half an hour ago. Sighing he decided to wait five minutes before he made an appearance. Their first dinner had gone well in the sense that she merely ate what he had given her and asked to be excused. He had an extremely small portion of food made for her, to see her reaction, curious to see how far he could push her. She had surprised him though, when she thanked him for the food and started to eat. He smiled recalling his thoughts on how she had the manners of a princess but the stubbornness of a mule and the mouth of a sailor. Today should prove interesting. He vanished from his study and appeared behind Kalina, who was so into reading that she didn't even notice he was there until he spoke.

" Are you ever going to get this done?"

Kalina jumped out of her skin and whirled around, swinging the book she had at the head of whoever had snuck up on her.

"Shit!" she shouted as she stopped the book inches from slamming into Jareth's head. He sneered at her.

" Don't give me that look," she said scowling, " I didn't even touch your hair!"

Jareth took the book out of Kalina's hands and placed it on the shelf. " If you do not complete the library tonight, you will not have a meal." He said as he fixed his gloves, " It has been three days since you have last eaten."

Kalina started to lift her chin defiantly when another voice cut through the air.

" Threatening the help again Jareth? No wonder this place will never get clean."

Kalina turned to see a tall, pale dark-haired man with purple eyes. He was dressed very much like Jareth, however he wore trousers instead of the tights that Jareth seemed to love.

"Ah Caven, you have finally arrived." Jareth said, but he knew that his friend didn't hear his words because Cavan was too preoccupied examining Kalina. He saw Kalina's back stiffen as Cavan's eyes seemed to rove down her body.

" Do you have an eye problem?" Kalina snapped, her hands clenching into fists. Cavan's only response was to lift his eyes to look into Kalina's and smile slightly.

Jareth smirked. " Does she please you Cavan?" Jareth asked as he placed a hand on Kalina's shoulder. Somehow he wasn't able to block her elbow slamming into his stomach.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

whew, another chapter! I had the worse writer's block and plus a lot has been going on with classes but I'll try to get another chapter in within a week. Hope everyone enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Kalina slammed her elbow into Jareth's stomach and was quite pleased to hear a loud "Oomph" escape from his lips.

" I am not a whore for you to pimp out!" shouted Kalina angrily. Jareth having recovered from her attack grabbed her arm and pulled her near. " Let go of me!" shouted Kalina, trying to shake him off.

All the while Cavan was watching the whole scenario, he was thinking of how much he so loved a struggle. " I would like her sent to my room after dinner," he announced to Jareth. Kalina's pupils seemed to disappear, as her temper hit a peak that Jareth hadn't seen.

" Listen here you son of a bitch," she shouted at Cavan, still trying to break free from Jareth's grip, " I REFUSE to go to your room after dinner, especially since I won't be having any. You're going to have to get acquainted with your right hand if you want any action tonight!"

Jareth snorted back laughter at her brazen statement. Cavan looked as if he had been slapped and was starting to get a dark look in his eyes.

" Now Cavan," Jareth soothed, "she is human...so of course she isn't used to our ways."

Cavan narrowed his eyes, " I'll make sure she gets used to it quickly, Jareth...you can be sure about that!"

Kalina opened her mouth to say something but Jareth slapped his hand over it, muffling whatever she was about to say.

" Behome!" called Jareth. Kalina saw a blue-haired man with green eyes enter the room. Kalina immediately knew who he was just by his eyes alone. She pulled Jareth's hand away long enough to say, "Hey lizard guy, can you-." But she was cut off again as Jareth recovered her mouth.

Behome smiled slightly at that, but sobered when he heard Jareth's order.

" Take Kalina to her room and prepare her for tonight." Kalina struggled even more as she was put into Behome's custody.

" JARETH YOU BASTARD!" Kalina shouted while struggling against Behome as he pulled her out of the library, " YOU'LL GET YOURS! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" And with that, the door closed, leaving Jareth and Cavan alone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cavan smirked and said, " The human is quite a fighter...I'll enjoy the struggle tonight."

Jareth's eyes narrowed slightly. He did not approve of the custom of offering any human girl that was wished away to nobles who were visiting, but it had been centuries since a human female of age was wished away so he had nothing to worry about. Until now...

" She is not one to take lightly," Jareth replied, " Kalina is not like the human women who were wished away several centuries ago. Now, they are stronger with supposed equal rights with human men."

" So Kalina is her name? Human men are not Fae men," Cavan replied, " she'll realize soon enough that she has no rights here, and that she would never be our equal."

Jareth snorted, " You remember that she belongs to me Cavan...she was wished away to me, so I have control over her rights. If she happens to anger you, you will NOT lay a finger on her...Am I understood Cavan?" Jareth glared at the young man before him. Purple eyes met with intense mismatched ones. "Cavan?" Jareth warned.

" I understand, Jareth," replied Cavan with a flick of his wrist, " I'll treat the little tramp right."

Jareth tensed at Cavan calling Kalina a name but he nodded. " What brings you here anyway Cavan? I assume all is well with your father?" Even as Cavan talked about his kingdom, Jareth couldn't help but turn his thoughts toward Kalina. He was extremely worried about tonight. No doubt Kalina could defend herself but Cavan wasn't used to taking no for an answer. As with most male Fae nobles, Cavan got what he want when he wanted it. And right now, he wanted Kalina.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" shouted Kalina as she entered her room with Behome. " There has to be some iron around here somewhere..."

Behome quietly sat in a chair waiting for the young woman to calm down. Finally, after throwing a cup across the room, Kalina flopped on the floor and rested her against her bed.

" Jareth can't help but offer you to him," Behome explained, "it is customary-"

" He is king...he can choose whether to do this or not!" snapped Kalina, who had got up to start pacing. " This is one command I refuse to do."

Choosing to stay quiet, Behome looked into her thoughts. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he had to make sure Kalina was who she acted. Thoughts whizzed in her head so fast, he had trouble seeing them. One thought would be of Jareth beaten and bruised, another would be Cavan lying crumpled up at her feet. But then the thoughts stopped as it focused on a single male. He had dark hair and eyes, and had an air about him that only surrounded those with money. This image caused such a strong feeling of love and faithfulness in her that he felt guilty about looking into her thoughts. Glancing at her left hand, the flash of a small diamond ring caught his eye.

" Tell me about your fiance," he said, motioning for her to sit down. Kalina glared at him. Obviously, she didn't want to talk about him and he wondered why.

" It is okay to feel attracted to Cavan," Behome said, toying with her mind, " since you have been wished away, I'm sure Jake would understand the circumstances."

Eyes ablaze, Kalina flew at him, but Behome calmly twisted her around until he had one of her arms behind her in a way that she wouldn't be able to get out of it.

" Don't you EVER say his name! You are not worthy to say it!" shouted Kalina angrily, her voice shaking. " You know nothing of what we feel for each other. I love Jake, I will not be unfaithful to him. I'll only love another man when Jake moves on."

Behome was quite impressed. Faithfulness wasn't something he saw much of in the Underground. He let her go and she turned to face him.

" Don't you ever accuse me of having feelings for that...that..." Kalina threw her hands up, flustered that she couldn't think of a name to call Cavan.

" What makes you think he is being faithful to you right now?"

Something flashed in Kalina's eyes and Behome knew that she had thought about it. Kalina lifted her chin and glared at Behome.

" You don't know Jake...the only way he would marry another is if his parents forced him to..."

" Have you given yourself to him?"

Kalina narrowed her eyes at Behome, "That is none of your business." A glint appeared in Behome's eyes.

" So you're still a virgin."

Kalina threw up her hands, "What does it matter to you? If you really want to know, yes I am a virgin! I refuse to have sex before marriage."

Behome regarded her as she stood there, her back straight, her chin up with her eyes flaring. He was surprised at what came to his mind. An image of her, wrapped in his arms in his bed, her head on his chest with her hair spread over his shoulder. Blinking, he shook his head to get the image out. She was way out of his league, it had just been awhile since...he stopped his train of thought.

"If Jareth forced you to marry Cavan-"

" I would refuse," interrupted Kalina, "I will marry the man I love...and only after I marry him will I give myself."

Behome noticed Kalina was trembling. Absently she rubbed her hands together. Turning around, she walked to the cup she had thrown and picked it up. He was behind her faster than she could react to. Wrapping a blanket around her he said, "You're cold. The castle can be a bit drafty at times, but you'll get used to it."

By the time he was finished, she had gotten as far from him as the room permitted.

"Are you scared of me?"

" I'm scared of no one...I just don't like people getting into my personal space." Behome took several steps toward her and she tensed.

" Jareth told me to get you ready for tonight but there doesn't seem to be any clothing that is suitable for this type of...situation. So all we can do, is wait."

Kalina sat on a chair and wrapped the blankets around her. " I refuse to go. I'd kill myself before I let a man touch me against my will."

" If you don't go to his room, he'll just come to yours...it's inconvenient for him but he has claim to you tonight. He will not lose it." Kalina stood up and walked to the window. It had grown smaller, almost as if it suspected that she would try to jump out of it.

A wind rustled through the room. Kalina tensed. She could swear that she heard her name being called. She started to feel as if she was falling, the voice was so soothing, almost as if it wanted to lull her to sleep.

_Kalina...She is waiting...She wants you to bring her to him..._

Behome grabbed Kalina by the shoulders and held her face, making her look into his eyes.

"Kalina! Don't listen to it!"

Much to Behome's relief, Kalina blinked and started to shove him away.

" What did I tell you about my personal space." she demanded as she glared at him.

Behome smiled. " I won't let him touch you," he said, as he turned invisible and walked out the door. Kalina ran a hand through her hair. Then she looked around for a weapon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A certain comment about Cavan made me laugh so hard, my sides hurt. lol, my goal is to make him the villian everyone loves to hate. Hee hee, hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Kalina nearly let out a scream of frustration when the secret passageway in the fireplace didn't work. There was nothing in her room that could be used as a weapon. It was as if the damn castle knew her every thought.

"Shit, damn, hell."

She started to pace again but thought against it. Fighting took energy and she didn't want to waste it pacing. Sitting on a chair she hugged her knees, closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Her heart was beating so fast she started saying her mantra.

" I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."

" Where did you hear that?"

Opening her eyes Kalina faced Jareth. He was leaning against the wall as if this was an everyday occurrence.

" All those books in your library and you don't have Frank Herbert's _DUNE_?" asked Kalina. " I want to know something," continued Kalina glaring at Jareth, " if Sarah-"

She couldn't finish because Jareth had waved his hand and she didn't have a voice anymore. Narrowing her eyes she crossed her arms and gave him the bird.

"It's time to go to Cavan."

Lifting her chin, Kalina shook her head and turned her back on him. He grabbed her arm and she whirled around, aiming the web between her forefinger and thumb at his throat. Her hand was caught and she briefly panicked. She knew Fae men were strong but there was a difference in reading about their strength and actually experiencing it. He didn't grip her wrist too hard, but the underlying power was there. If Jareth easily evaded her blows what about Cavan?

" I need to take you to his room Kalina," Jareth said, his voice soft and apologetic.

" You have a choice in this Jareth!" shouted Kalina, startled that her voice was back. He let her go and she turned to see Cavan, lounging on his bed. Kalina stole a quick glance around the room getting a feel for the environment.

" I was beginning to fear that I would have to make the trek to her room," said Cavan arrogantly. He got up, his eyes roving over her. Kalina's posture stiffened.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cavan couldn't believe that Jareth had got the girl to come to him. He let his eyes go over every part of her body just to see her reaction. Fighters were a rarity in the Underground when it came to being in bed with him and he was prepared for an arousing fight before the fun began.

" I believe it is okay for you to leave," he smirked at Jareth. What he got in return was a glare, as if to remind him that he was not to hit this human girl. _Not girl_ he thought to himself _Woman, more woman then most of the fae females he had been with _and he smiled at the thought. As soon as Jareth disappeared from the room, Cavan walked over to Kalina and stroked the side of her throat. She nearly moved away from his touch and the look in her eyes made him want to take her immediately, but he wanted to toy with her, tire her out so that she wouldn't have any fight left. He turned to walk to the window and that's when the attack came. Her punch hit him square in the small of his back. He nearly fell but he caught himself and turned to face her just in time grab her wrist as she threw another punch. Gripping it tightly he pulled her close and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

" I was going to wait," he whispered in her ear, " but you are trying my patience." He kissed her neck and pulled back to kiss her on the lips when her head crashed into his. Letting her go, he staggered and briefly saw stars but quickly regained his composure. There she was, in a fighter's stance, fire burning in her eyes. He felt his arousal and decided that he would take her now, the fight in her would make the experience more pleasurable.

He strode purposely toward her and was so intent on just getting her into the bed, he wasn't able to stop the punch that hit him in the jaw. Feeling a sting, he lifted his fingertips to his jaw and saw that he was bleeding. Anger boiled up in him and without thinking he backhanded her. She flew across the room and crashed into the wall. It was anger that kept him going as he stalked over to the only human who had dared hit him. All the others were compliant, broken in will, but this one…She was starting to stand and get her bearings when he wrapped a hand around her throat and slammed her into the wall. Gasping, she tried to pull his hand away when he saw it. _Ah so that's it_ he thought as he spied the engagement ring stained with blood. Leaning in slightly he said in his most seductive voice.

" Don't worry little human, my sweet _Kalina_," he said, " I'll train you in the ways of the bedroom so when you get married you'll know how to please him."

How he loved the fire and rage that burned in her eyes.

" I…am ….not your…sweet Kalina!" she gasped angrily as she tried to hit him. He caught her wrist and pinned it against the wall above her head, his grip on her neck tightened slightly and he relished in the small cry that escaped her lips as she fought for breath. Before he could lean in and claim her mouth a gray furball attached itself to his face. Letting Kalina go, he cried out in pain and pulled away a large gray cat. He was about to hurl it across the room when Jareth suddenly burst through the door.

" What the hell it going on here!" shouted Jareth, glancing around the room. There was a loud yowl and Jareth saw Behome, in cat form, scratch at Cavan's arms until he was let go and run out of the room. Glancing at Kalina he saw a bruises were starting to form just below her left eye, her wrists and throat. His eyes narrowed in anger as he turned to Cavan.

" She attacked me first Jareth, I believe I had every right to hurt her." Cavan defended himself, looking Jareth in the eye. Jareth glared at him and Cavan wavered.

" Behome!" Jareth called. When his blue haired friend appeared, he gestured toward Kalina. " Take her back to her room. I have to discuss something with Cavan."

He watched as Kalina took several steps then hurled herself at Cavan. Behome was quick enough to grab her waist and drag her out.

" I told you not to hit her. You have no rights to her anymore so don't expect to be offered anything the next time you visit. Speaking of visits, you will return home tonight."

With that, he walked out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina looked in the mirror and winced as she touched the bruise on her face.

_That bastard almost knocked my head clean off my shoulders_ she thought. Turning to face Behome she stared at him for a few minutes, particularly his eyes. She was sure that the gray cat and Behome had the same eyes but then again, a lot of cats have green eyes. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Thinking about the cat she thought up of a perfect name for it.

" You sent Gandolf to help me didn't you?" asked Kalina. Behome gave her a strange look.

" Gandolf?"

Kalina chuckled and walked up to Behome. " The gray cat. You sent him to help me right?" She could get a closer look at his eyes this way. They were quite green…beautiful actually.

" What makes you say that?"

" Because of what you said before you left…you told me that you wouldn't let him touch me."

Behome smiled slightly and Kalina was startled at how beautiful his face was when he smiled. " I guess that it was that obvious?" he asked sheepishly.

Kalina smiled back. " It's the best thing that anyone has ever done for me after…" she trailed off. After looking away briefly she gave Behome a hug. " Thank you." whispered Kalina.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

WOO HOO AN UPDATE! Hee hee :-) Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm working on another chapter and will probably have it up in a couple days. I have to make up for not updating so long ;-).


	9. Chapter 9

Lavender. That's what she smelled like when she hugged him. Behome was appalled that he didn't recognize his favorite scent on Kalina. When she had first wrapped her arms around him he almost panicked. Tentatively he returned the embrace and smelled lavender. He remembered her smile before she hugged him…a real genuine smile…

" Is everything okay?"

Behome snapped out of his thoughts and looked into gold eyes. She was looking at him strangely and started to ask something else when Jareth decided to make an appearance. The soft look that was in Kalina's eyes disappeared as she scowled at the Goblin King. Behome quickly stood between the two so that Kalina wouldn't get the notion to make Jareth pay for what she had went through. He could sense her heart still beating rapidly from the experience even though a few hours had passed. Jareth flashed him a appreciative smile as he opened his mouth to talk.

" Kalina," Jareth said, " I-"

He was interrupted by Kalina's angry snort. " I refuse to listen to you," she said, letting out the anger and terror that needed to be let out, "I refuse to talk to you, I refuse to even be in the same room as you…When I am ready to face you again, I will come to you, until then, I don't want you spying on me or trying to contact me."

And with that, she stalked to her bed and laid down with her back to them, a clear sign for them to leave.

" This is my kingdom," replied Jareth, his patience wearing thin, " I'll talk to you when I damn well please. Tomorrow you'll finish the library then you will clean the stables. After you are done you will come to me for your next job."

Kalina didn't respond and Behome started to go towards her when Jareth placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Leave her Behome," he said, " if she wants to be alone, she will be alone."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Only when Kalina heard the two men leave did she move from the bed. Sitting up, she thought back on what Jareth had said.

_He doesn't realize that I have always been alone _she thought _ever since eight years old I have been alone._

Thunder rolled in the distance making Kalina tense up. There was something scratching at her door. Getting up she made her way to the door and opened it slightly to see who or what was on the other side. Gandolf nudged the door wider so he could get through.

" Hey," she whispered as she closed the door and locked it, " Jareth better not know you're here."

Gandolf meowed and trotted to the bed. Jumping on it, he settled on one of the huge pillows that adorned the bed. Kalina followed and sat on the bed. Sighing, she ordered the lights off and laid in bed. She missed Earth and came close to cursing Steph but thought the better of it. It wasn't her fault that the girl was so greatly influenced by her parents.

" Do you want to know why Jake's parents didn't approve of me?" she whispered to Gandolf as she stroked his fur and he started to purr. " They were rich and I wasn't. I barely had enough to get by. That and I'm not a certain petite blue-eyes blonde." Kalina continued thinking of Jessica, Jake's best friend. She hugged herself. Not one to feel sorry for herself, Kalina was angry at the self pity she was feeling and realized that she was slipping into depression. She was stuck in a world where she didn't belong.

" I wish I had the framed picture of my parents," she said to Gandolf, "at least I would have something to remind me of the good times." She thought briefly of the picture of her and Jake but thought better of it. It would probably just depress her. He didn't have any pictures on display at his place. Pictures of him and Jessica as kids were all over the place however. Probably the product of his mother since she always visited. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina finished mopping and looked at the now clean and organized library. She didn't feel any happiness though. Her thoughts kept going over the past twenty-four hours. Closing her eyes she shuddered at what had almost happened to her.

Rape was number one in her top three fears. Two being confined spaces and three being spiders. She didn't fear death. When it was her time it would be her time. Taking one more glance at the library, she noticed the crystal ball that was on a table by one of the chairs. She had dusted around it, not wanting to disturb it and was highly tempted to use it to check on Jake.

_Kalina_

Kalina was alert now. The whispering was back and she didn't like it one bit.

_Bring her to us_

Ignoring the whispers and walking out of the library, Kalina decided to be nosy and see what the other rooms of the castle looked like.

Several hours passed before she entered a room that she knew was special. It was huge, something one would expect of a …

" Honeymoon suite," whispered Kalina out loud. The bed was a huge canopy bed, white chiffon hanging from the top to the floor. It was piled high with pillows encased in silk. A gold vanity table took one corner of the room, it's seat was small and delicate. There were two cherry wood dressers and a humongous tub. The fireplace was made out of marble and there was a balcony outside the French door windows.

" This isn't a honeymoon suite," Kalina said to herself, " it's a-"

There were voices outside the room and the knob started to turn. Kalina dived under the bed just in time for the door to open. Jareth and Behome walked in.

" I need to get her here," Jareth was saying, " ever since she left..."

She heard Behome sigh. " She's not going to help you…not after what you put her through. I doubt she even knows that you had a role in saving her last night."

_Wow _thought Kalina, remembering what Behome said about her being the same age as Sarah _this room has probably been waiting for her for the past seven years!_

Jareth was pacing now. " It's custom Behome, something my father decreed should be done simply because of his dislike of humans. If I didn't follow his orders…I don't care, I'm going to get Sarah here and I will marry her, regardless of what my father thinks."

" What if she has someone else?" asked Behome.

Kalina could hear the smile in Jareth's voice. "She doesn't."

" Please tell me you haven't been spying on her OR making sure her relationships don't work."

Jareth stopped pacing, " She longs for me, Behome, the same as I long for her."

Behome was ushering Jareth out of the room, " We need to get out of this room Jareth."

Only after she was sure that they were far from the room did Kalina get out from under the bed. She was wondering if she should just wish Sarah here but not knowing whether Sarah wanted to be here stopped her.

" I wish I knew if she wanted to be here," said Kalina, fully aware of what she was saying.

There was a loud whoosh and suddenly she was standing in front of woman with long dark hair and gray eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sarah took a step back as the gold eyes stared at her. The woman looked around her apartment then suddenly went to the pizza that she had just ordered and grabbed a piece.

" I'm sorry," she said, " I haven't really eaten in a few days. My name is Kalina."

Sarah wasn't scared of her, it was the feeling that radiated from her.

" He sent you didn't he?"

Kalina looked at her and said, " I sent myself actually. I needed to know what you feel for Jareth." Finishing the slice of pizza Kalina walked back towards her and stood with her arms crossed.

" How did you come to know him? Did you wish someone away?"

Kalina laughed, and Sarah noticed it was a sad laugh. " Quite the opposite. I was wished away by my fiance's younger sister. So far, I've had a rather trying week. So, how do you feel about him, I need to know."

" He asked you to wish me to him?"

She could tell Kalina was starting to lose her patience. " I'm not one to blindly follow orders. He has no idea that I'm here…I think the Labyrinth though…she wants you there too. She kept telling me to bring you there, that I was the one to do so. But before I do anything I need to know how you feel about him. Do you love him? Would you be happy living in the Underground forever?"

Sarah thought back on the past few years. She hadn't been happy for a long time simply because she kept thinking of a certain fae with mismatched eyes. That and her family had disowned her. Her boss had fired her for daydreaming too much and her dreams of being an actress were long gone, replaced by bitter reality. If she was with Jareth…

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Kalina and gave her answer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hope everyone enjoyed. Another chapter to be posted in a couple days or tomorrow if I'm able to ;-).


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth felt someone enter the Underground and almost ignored it but there was something that bothered him. He couldn't quite place his finger on it so he concentrated on the Labyrinth and his castle. That's when he heard the music, someone was playing the violin. Writing it off as just Behome, he continued to work on the papers on his desk. He started to sing along to the music under his breath. It was when he realized what he was singing that his head snapped up and he vanished, reappearing in the music room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Behome!"

Behome jumped up from the piano as Kalina flew in, her face tight with exhaustion and nervousness.

" I did it…that damn Labyrinth..."

Behome took her by the shoulders. " What do you mean? You scared me half out of my wits Kalina." It was then that he noticed that they weren't alone.

" Don't say anything, please," Kalina said as she grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her and a sudden, if not immature thought came to his mind and it was coming out of his mouth before he could stop it.

" Well…You gave me a scare, and I think I should be compensated."

He saw Kalina narrow her eyes and clench her fists. " I never thought I'd hear something like that come out of your mouth Behome, you seem like an overall nice guy."

He just smiled and said two words. "A kiss."

Catching her wrist right when her hand was going to strike his face, he noticed something deep in her golden eyes, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

" YOU BASTARD!"

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even when angry. If he could, he would go about courting her, but she was promised to another. Since she had arrived, he had constantly thought about her. Looking into her eyes he could picture what it would be like to spend his life with her. Those eyes would be the last thing he saw before he fell asleep and the first thing to greet him in the morning. Without thinking, he pulled her close and laid a chaste kiss on her lips and let her go. He never thought he see someone turn the shade of red Kalina did. When it started to border purple he knew that he should make a hasty retreat.

" Good luck." said Behome with a smile as he left the room. He would never regret that kiss, even if she refused to see him ever again. Behind him he could hear Kalina let out a shout of rage.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina was fit to be tied. " Who the hell does he think he is? There'll be time later to kick his ass but as for right now, I need to catch someone else's attention."

Picking up a violin she started to play. The melody was once used to try to make a certain young girl forget about her brother. As Kalina played, she noticed that a few goblins had made their way into the room and stood staring in awe at her companion.

" Never thought I'd see her here again," whispered one to the other.

They scattered suddenly as a hand whirled Kalina around and she stared in to mismatched eyes. Jareth looked at her then his eyes looked behind her and she saw them soften then harden again.

" Sarah," he said. Looking at Sarah, Kalina notice her hesitate before walking up to the Goblin King.

" Jareth."

Ever so slowly he reached out and touched her cheek. " Why are you here?"

Sarah looked at her and Kalina all but lost her temper. " I wished her here dumbass. Is that all you have to say to her after not seeing her for seven years?" rolling her eyes she added, "You're such a romantic."

Sarah giggled at Jareth's expression. " It's alright Kalina, I'm quite shocked to be here as well…I had forgotten how-"

She was cut off by Jareth pulling her into an embrace.

" How?" he asked Kalina as he let Sarah go. She glared at him.

" I don't tell my secrets. I simply needed to know something, and I went about a way to find out. Don't think that just because I was wished to you that I'll just spill out what you want to know. However, I do want to make some terms with you in private. I prefer to do it now, outside the door, so that I know that Sarah will be safe." Grabbing Jareth's shirt, she dragged him out the door. Throwing him against the wall, she pointed her finger in his face. "First off," she hissed, " I will not have you offer her to any visitors who happen to come by. She was wished here by me and I can wish her back. Say that you have rights to her indefinitely, anything so that she doesn't have to experience what I did. If I so much as see you push her forward to anyone, she'll be gone. Secondly, I am her bodyguard. If anyone tries to hurt her, I will do what is necessary to protect her. This includes you. Am I understood?"

Jareth stared at her for a moment before nodding. " You're terms are crystal clear. However, I think a change in wardrobe will be necessary if you want to be a bodyguard."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"DAMN YOU JARETH!"

Sarah tried not to laugh as Kalina entered the library. She didn't seem to happy with her new outfit. Black tights, poet shirt and boots obviously wasn't what she had in mind. Kalina looked at her and grimaced.

" Well…it does have a…umm...appearance about it." Sarah said, holding back a grin. Kalina tugged at the tights and the poet shirt. " I can't believe he's comfortable in these tights, it's like wedgie central…and the crotch is uncomfortable…"

Jareth appeared behind her as she watched Kalina try to get comfortable in her clothes. Jareth was holding back laughter as well but he waved his hand and Kalina was in a new outfit.

" Now this is more like it," a happy Kalina said. She was dressed in black again, only this time she had soft breeches, boots, jacket, gloves, and a belt with a couple pouches. A hooded cape flowed behind her as she walked around.

" You'll need a weapon or two," Jareth said, " if you know how to use any."

" I know many things," Kalina said haughtily, then to Sarah, " don't worry, if I didn't know what I was doing, I wouldn't have offered my services."

Sarah smiled, " I still don't see why you feel the need to be my bodyguard."

A dark look came into Kalina's gold eyes and Sarah wondered what had happened to cause it. She also wondered how Kalina came about having gold eyes. They were wild in a way, but they didn't intimidate her. She knew however, that if Kalina chose too, she could make her eyes scarier than her actions. Sarah didn't know Kalina's story in how she got here, and she didn't want to pry for Kalina seemed like an extremely private person.

Behome entered the room and froze staring at Kalina. Sarah smiled slightly as she motioned to Jareth, who was supervising Kalina as she picked from an array of weapons that he made appear in the library. He nodded and they both vanished, leaving Kalina and Behome alone.

" Do you think that was wise," asked Jareth, as they sat on the couch in his study.

Sarah only smiled. " I think Behome and Kalina could use a little time alone together. Besides, it would give us an opportunity to be together and talk. I'm sure there are many things that we wish to ask each other."

Beside her Jareth smiled back. "Indeed we do," he said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I hope this chapter was alright. I had another case of WB (writer's block) and I tried my best. I promise the next chap will be much better. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Kalina picked out a sword, dagger, and a small knife she slipped in her boot. Fastening the sword and dagger to her belt she turned to find herself facing Behome. Narrowing her eyes, she stalked up to him, grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

" Easy Kalina, one would think you're angry."

" You're an asshole," replied Kalina, her voice dangerously low, " how dare you kiss me."

Behome raised his hand and brushed back the strands of hair that had fallen into Kalina's face. " Men and women often kiss, it is not uncommon for friends to do so." The response was to hold her dagger against his throat. " Now Kalina, do you mean to kill me just because I gave you a little kiss? Or is it because your heart pounds whenever I come near you? I make you nervous, don't I?"

She knew she was trembling but no matter how hard she tried to stop it, it just got worse. Thinking about Jake, Kalina tried to get her wits about her. Unbidden, Behome's words started to ring in her head. _"What makes you think he is being faithful to you right now?"_ Letting him go she turned to leave.

"If either Sarah or Jareth need me, I'll be in my room."

" What if I need you?" The question was innocent enough, but Kalina stiffened and stopped walking. A few choice words came to mind but she didn't say them. Instead, she took a breath and continued to walk out. Once she was out of the library, she started to relax. Behome did make her nervous, something that angered her simply because she was letting a man get to her. Instead of going straight to her room, Kalina decided to wander around the castle before heading on to her room. When she finally got to her door, she entered her room intent on just laying down for a nap but instead she stood at the doorway, mouth slightly open at that the sight that greeted her. All her stuff from her studio apartment was in her room. It only took a quarter of the room she had but to her delight her parents' picture was on the table next to her bed. Her window had been turned into French doors and she now had a balcony to walk out on to get fresh air. Gandolf was curled up in the middle of her bed, wide green eyes staring at her.

"Well what do you think of this?" she asked him, opening her dresser she saw that her wardrobe had been replaced with several copies of her bodyguard uniform. However, in one drawer there were jeans, shirts and undergarments. Removing her belt she said, " I can't believe all this is here!" Taking her parents' photo she laid in bed, Gandolf let out an indignant meow and made room for her. Smiling at Gandolf, she scratched him behind the ears to make up for making him move. He purred in appreciation and went back to sleep. Hugging the photo close to her chest, Kalina fell asleep, a small smile on her lips.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He watched her sleep and was glad that he went through with his plan. Stretching, his cat form turned into his human form and he lay next to her. Behome didn't touch her, he was afraid that if he did, she'd wake up and the moment would be lost. Once his kind fell in love, they never fall out of it. Like the swans on earth, his people mate for life. He needed to know if this Jake was worthy of such devotion. Gently Behome started to get up from the bed.

" Don't leave me," whispered Kalina. Behome's heart leapt to his throat as he looked down at her. She was talking in her sleep, her arms had loosened and he was able to slip the photograph away and replace it on the table. Slowly, he moved closer and slipped an arm around her. His heart started to beat rapidly as she snuggled into his chest and sighed. He put a spell on her so that she would wake up after he left the room. The last thing Behome wanted was Kalina waking up in his arms and accusing him of trying to take advantage of her. She fit perfectly in his arms and in her sleep, her arm snaked around him, hugging him close. Remembering their first hug, he smiled. Touching her face, he traced her jawline, her lips and the straightness of her nose.

" I wish you could know what you do to me," he said to her. He was glad that he went through the trouble of bringing her things from Earth and changing the window into a balcony. True she only asked for the photograph, but she deserved to be happy. " I want to be with you," he continued to talk to her, " but I know how faithful you are to him. I don't think he deserves you, you're too good for him…His family should have considered themselves lucky that a woman like you was marrying into their family…instead they…" Unconsciously his arm had tightened around her and she let out a soft moan. Quickly Behome loosened his arm and muttered an apology. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in lavender. How he loved the way she smelled, he could lose himself in her scent. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Her future sister-in-law didn't think that she was suitable for her brother. She wanted someone named Jessica to marry her him. Something about not wanting a poor person to be related to her through marriage." Jareth explained to Sarah, " Jake knows where she is, and as of yet he hasn't offered to even run the Labyrinth or requested to see her."

Sarah sat frowning. " Why? She's his fiancé, why would he just let her go?"

" Perhaps he thinks it convenient that she has disappeared. His parents weren't too fond of her and Kalina has no family. Well…Jake's grandfather, Alex, was particularly fond of the girl."

" At least someone in that horrid family cared for her," replied Sarah, " Jake should have done something."

Jareth shrugged, " He is not a strong person. The boy can't stand up to anyone, even his own parents to defend the woman he supposedly loves. Kalina on the other hand has so much devotion to him that she refuses to take off her engagement ring. She seems so sure that he'll stay true to her…" Summoning a crystal he looked into it and a smile came to his face. " I wonder if I should lift the spell Behome put on Kalina," he said as he showed what he saw to Sarah. A huge grin spread across Sarah's face.

" They look so cute together. I suggest that you not break Behome's spell, let him enjoy this moment. She's not too fond of Behome right now I can tell you that."

"Oh," said Jareth, his eyebrows raising.

" When Kalina brought me here, she barged into the music room startling Behome. He saw me and she asked him not to say anything," Sarah giggled, " so he asked for a kiss to compensate for startling him. Kalina went to punch him but he caught it, pulled her close and laid a tiny kiss on her lips. It was really just a peck really…he made a hasty retreat when she turned a lovely shade that bordered between deep red and purple."

Jareth burst into laughter. He never thought his friend could be so forward. " Behome must really have strong feelings for her to do so. He's usually so reserved and rarely does he ever step out of the boundaries he has set for himself."

" She's better off with Behome," muttered Sarah as she watched the images of Behome and Kalina sleeping together. The arm around Kalina seemed to be there to protect her yet at the same time hold her possessively against him, as if Behome was afraid that she'd disappear in her sleep. " We should try to get them together…" Looking at Jareth, Sarah saw a worried expression on his face.

" I wouldn't meddle in Kalina's business…she's set in her ways and extremely difficult to deal with if you try to change her or her life. When she first arrived, she'd rather suffer from extreme pain than obey a simple command. It was really quite frustrating…but she came to her senses so to speak making a deal with me that for every command I give her, when she finishes the task she gets a meal and a bath."

" I hope it changes to meals everyday and a bath whenever she wants it…especially since she's taken it upon herself to be my bodyguard."

" If that would make you happy," Jareth said, taking Sarah's hand, " it will be done." At Sarah's nod, he smiled and kissed her hand. _Let Behome take a small nap_ he thought _I've got all I need right here.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Tis a special thing for me that people like my story :-D. I might have a chap that's a songfic/chap thing soon…I'm just trying to get the details straight in my head.


	12. Chapter 12

As the weeks turned into months, Sarah noticed that Kalina always stayed at the edge of the shadows. She would often see Kalina either in a tower or hill, a dark solemn figure always watching or meditating, aware of every little thing that happened around her. Sarah never had to worry about privacy though, since whenever she was with Jareth, Kalina kept at a distance where she was neither too far or too close to them. She considered Kalina a good friend, who often was surprised when Sarah would ask if she want to join her for a walk or just to talk. Sarah had the suspicion that Kalina didn't have very many friends on Earth. Kalina had introduced her to the Tromp and his friends, who proceeded to tell her how Kalina stood up to Jareth for them. Sadly, they had to stay home for a while because they were out when they weren't supposed to be. Sarah was also delighted that Jareth let her help Kalina take care of the horses. The horses loved them, especially since Kalina would sneak out sugar cubes so Sarah could spoil them.

" Don't tell Jareth," Kalina would whisper, a slight smile on her face. The horses would nod their heads and whinny, causing Sarah and Kalina to burst into fits of giggles.

The tension between Kalina and Behome had somewhat subsided, and to everyone's relief, Kalina had not yet found out that Behome had slept with her while she took a nap that one day. In fact, Kalina seemed to tolerate Behome's company a bit more readily then before. Something that didn't escape Sarah's keen eye. She often caught Behome staring at Kalina with a soft look in his eyes and she would often "accidently" bump into him so that he was closer to Kalina who would often stiffen but remain where she was.

Jareth had been nothing but a gentleman towards her, and if he did snap at her or make an unnecessary comment, Kalina was there to smack some sense into him, sometimes literally. As Jareth guided her through the gardens, she could see Kalina under a tree on the biggest hill, reading a book. But she would see flashes of gold peek over the top of the book, checking to make sure all was well.

" You should tell Kalina to take a walk in the Labyrinth or go horseback riding. It's not healthy for her to always feel that she needs to keep watch."

Jareth glanced at Kalina, who glared at him then continued to read her book. Waving his hand, she disappeared. Jareth had been acting strange today, and was extremely tense.

" Where did you send her?" Sarah asked, a bit worried for her quiet friend.

Jareth glanced down at her, " She needs to take care of some things in the Labyrinth."

Sarah frowned, " Oh Jareth, not again."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina scowled as she found herself in the Labyrinth. She loved to walk through the Labyrinth but Kalina had an uneasy feeling today. Jareth sent her into the Labyrinth only when he wanted her to serve as a distraction. _Damn_ she thought _that means there's someone running the Labyrinth right now._ Kalina wondered if Sarah knew what was going on. So far, Kalina only had to distract two runners, who both turned out to be extremely easy to distract, definitely not worthy of heart. She started to walk towards the entrance, knowing that the Labyrinth would lead her to the runner. Whoever it was, Kalina hoped that they were strong enough to fight her. Deep in her thoughts, Kalina didn't hear the footsteps and smacked into someone's chest when she turned a corner.

"Damn it!" shouted Kalina, " Who the hell do you think you are?" Looking up, she found herself staring into deep grey eyes. Standing very still, she examined the young man before her, he seemed to be about eighteen and had light brown hair. He also seemed shocked to see another human…and scared, no doubt her clothes and eyes accounted for that.

" Please help me." Grabbing her arm, he held her shoulders and shook her gently. " Please, I need to get her back."

" I don't have to help anybody," Kalina said coldly, shaking off his grip, " but I know a great place where you could rest. Maybe take a nap...then you can be on your way."

The man before her narrowed his eyes. " You're not human, you can't be. Why are you trying to keep me from getting my little sister? She's only eight years old!"

" It is not my fault she was wished away, now was it? Now, if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to a comfortable spot by a pond so you can get some rest. Forget about your sister, I'm sure there's plenty of things on Earth that you need to get done." Kalina was trying her hardest to remain cold and aloof. But something about him made her want to help him. The problem was, if she helped him, then the Labyrinth would make them both get lost and he would lose anyway.

" My stepfather…he hit my sister and she started to cry. So he said the words, and he didn't want to run…He called her a brat who deserved to be wished away. My mom…she doesn't even care what happens to us, as long as she's not alone." At this point the young man fell to his knees. " Please, she's the only family I have."

" What's your name?" Kalina asked, she made a decision and she knew what she had to do in order to go through with it. If there was one thing she hated, it was an abusive person, male or female.

" Kevin."

Taking off one of her gloves, Kalina pressed her fingers against the Labyrinth walls.

" Please," she whispered, hoping that it would work, " you've heard his plea. Let us make it to the castle. He needs to get her back." There was a sharp prick in her fingers and when she looked at them, they were covered in blood.

" You're bleeding," Kevin said, " let me bandage it then we can get to the castle."

Kalina grabbed his hand with her gloved one and started to pull him along. " There's no time for that," she said, " if I know Jareth, there'll be hell to pay when we get to the castle."

As they rang through the Labyrinth, Kalina wondered what would happen to her. If Jareth caused her the pain he did before she would be able to handle it…but what if there was some far greater punishment for what she was doing? _Did Jake offer to run for me? Maybe he didn't know he could _she thought. Glancing back at Kevin, she told him, " Whatever happens, you have to say the words to free your sister and send you back to Earth. Don't let anything distract you, that's what he expects of you. The others were easily sidetracked and didn't care for their siblings as much as you do."

They rounded a corner and Kevin gasped. Jareth stood there, a small smirk on his face.

" Why Kalina, what are you doing?" Looking past her at Kevin, he said, " Eight hours left Kevin...if you want, I could send you home right now…besides, how do you know you can trust her? She works for me you know." He looked back at her and waved his hand. Kalina didn't feel anything and wondered what the hell Jareth meant by that movement.

" You haven't answered my question Kalina."

Scowling, Kalina replied, " I don't h-have to answer y-you," struggling with her words, Kalina was furious with Jareth. She hadn't stuttered since she was eight. " What the h-hell do you th-think you accomplish b-by making me s-stutter?" She had to really concentrate to get her words out. Suddenly it dawned on her what he was doing. Grabbing Kevin's hand, she pushed past Jareth, who had fire in his eyes. She knew that she would most likely pay for this later on. They ran for a couple minutes when she felt Kevin pull back. Keeping a firm grip on his hand, she found herself half dragging him along and she was starting to lose her patience.

" That b-bastard tried to distract m-me." Kalina explained.

Kevin gave her a strange look then understanding lit up his eyes, " By making you concentrate more on your words than on helping me. But…can I really trust you?"

Kalina nodded and continued on her way. She wouldn't talk much, not when it would make her stutter. When they finally made it to the castle, Kalina decided to finally give one last piece of advice.

" Remember what I s-said…concentrate on g-getting your s-sister."

Kevin nodded grimly and they entered the castle.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kevin didn't know much about the girl who had led him to the castle. However, he knew that though she gave the impression of being cold and uncaring, like her eyes, she had a heart of gold. They walked through the entrance and came upon the throne room. Jareth sat on his throne, his little sister on his lap.

" Cindy, are you okay!" he all but shouted. Cindy looked at him and smiled.

" There were a lot of weird little men here, Kevin, and Mr. Jareth says that I should be big enough to ride one of his horses!"

His eyes started to mist over with tears and he felt Kalina give a reassuring squeeze on his hand.

A blue haired man suddenly appeared next to Jareth. Kevin wrinkled his nose, the guy was dressed kind of like Will Turner from Pirates of the Carribean.

" Let's make a deal," said the Goblin King, then motioning to the man next to him, he continued, " Kalina will fight Behome in a swordfight. Whoever draws first blood wins. If Kalina wins, you can take your sister home…but if Behome prevails…"

Kevin watched as Kalina drew her sword and stepped forward. Behome did the same and met her in the middle of the room.

" Say them."

Kalina's order was barely out of her mouth when Behome swung his sword. As they fought, Kevin looked to the Goblin King.

" Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child you have stolen…"

" You didn't fight, you were led straight here," interrupted Jareth, smirking. The battle between Kalina and Behome raged on, both equal in strength. But he saw that Kalina was starting to struggle, as if her hands or wrists were bothering her.

" …for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…"

Anger flashed in Jareth's eyes, " What **_will_** are you talking about, you don't even have the nerve to stand up to your stepfather!"

Behome had unarmed Kalina and was about to deliver a blow when Kevin flushed and shouted, " YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"

He heard a shout and turned in time to see Behome thrust his sword into Kalina's stomach. Her golden eyes filled with shock, he watched as she fell to her knees and Behome took out his sword.

" You said whoever drew first blood! You didn't say anything about killing!" shouted Kevin to Jareth who sat there, an arrogant smirk on his face. He started to walk towards Kalina but she shouted at him to stay away. She wasn't stuttering anymore.

" Take your sister and go!" she continued to shout in a strangled voice. Blood pooled around her as she fell to her side.

Jareth walked up to her and crouched beside her. " Behome drew first blood, you lost. The boy cannot go home with his sister."

" He said the words," Kalina hissed. Kevin didn't know what to do. But she looked at him and said as strong as she could, " Kevin, you are free to take your sister and go." He watched as she coughed and blood spattered from her mouth. Tears in his eyes, he picked up Cindy and found himself back home on Earth.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sarah was furious with him but Jareth had known what he was doing. Behome was beside himself with guilt but Jareth told him that it had to be done. Pacing the throne room, he thought about the recent runner who had left no more than several hours ago. He was quite proud of Kevin, who had taken Kalina's advice and left rather than try to fight. Whether or not the boy listened to her was a test on character. Kevin had come for his sister but when the stakes were upped, he knew better than to be distracted. _No doubt Kalina warned him about what might happen_ Jareth thought to himself as he waved his hand. A green tinged man appeared before him, dressed in robes.

" I need you to take care of something Zakary," Jareth commanded. After giving directions, he asked if there were any questions.

" My sentence is complete, I assume," muttered Zakary sarcastically as he left the throne room. Jareth ignored the comment and sat on his throne. Behome walked in, his face pale and full of pain.

" Your Majesty, your father the High King and your brothers have arrived."

Behind him, Jareth smiled as his father walked in, tall and brown-haired with blue eyes. His younger brother, Venith, was the splitting image of his father while the youngest brother, Evan, chose to have wild multicolored hair, his fierce silver eyes quite intimidating if you didn't know his true nature.

" Welcome Father and brothers," Jareth announced as he rose to hug his family, " Didn't Mother want to come?"

" You know Mother," replied Evan smiling, " she has to have everything perfect before she makes an appearance."

Jareth led them to a grand hall where important meetings took place. There, they talked about their respective kingdoms. Behome stood guard at the door, his green eyes not missing anything.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	13. Chapter 13

Evan walked into Kalina's room, Behome trailing behind him in cat form. His eyes widened at how little space her belongings took, however, the space she had left over was starting to fill up with various art projects. Paintings, carvings, sketches and small sculptures were slowly invading the room.

" She couldn't sleep most of the time," he said to Behome, who was curled up on the bed next to a girl. She was extremely pale beneath her tan and her dark hair was a stark contrast. _So this is Kalina_ he thought. He brought up a chair and sat next to the bed. Behome hissed and arched his back.

" Calm down, I'm just trying to help your friend." Evan looked at the girl and started to concentrate, his silver eyes growing more intense. Frowning, he looked up as Zakary walked in. " She has quite a barrier put up around her."

Zakary scowled, " Tell me about it. I'm surprised Jareth was able to make her forget about me…She has an extremely high fever…I think giving blood to the Labyrinth then fighting Behome and spilling more blood did something to her system. Almost like poisoning."

Evan sat thinking for a moment, trying to figure out how to help this girl. Placing one hand on her forehead and the other over her heart he concentrated again. Behome growled softly at him but he ignored it. " She has gone through great pain since she was young…I'm trying to lure her out of the darkness…"

Kalina's eyes shot open and she slapped his hands away. " Who the hell are you?" she croaked, " If you don't leave I'll kick your ass." Behome started to nudge her hands and purr. Her face was flushed and he could tell that she would soon fall into unconsciousness again. Evan smiled and introduced himself as Zakary continued to treat her fever. Her eyes fluttered and closed, her body weak but her mind on full alert. Shaking his head, Evan picked up a book and started to read, he intended to be here when the she woke up again.

Several hours later, Evan watched through slitted eyes as Kalina woke and sat up. She looked over at him and scowled. Behome meowed and she smiled and cuddled him close.

" He stabbed me Gandalf," said Kalina to the cat, " I seriously want to know what the hell went on there. I don't appreciate almost being killed just to give a runner a final test."

Evan took this opportunity to sit up and stretch. " So you're awake. I was hoping that you'd be feeling better. My name is Evan."

Tossing her head, Kalina replied, " I remember who you are. What's with your name anyway?" At Evan's curious tilt of his head, Kalina went on, " Well, your older brother has Jareth…why do you have a simple name like Evan?"

Smiling, he replied, " Our names depend on the powers we have. Jareth can summon the crystals, reorder time, etc., so he has a more unique name. I'm psychic, a simple power so I have a simple name." He knew what her reaction would be. She narrowed her eyes and quickly looked down at Gandalf as she stroked the cat's fur. " Do you really want to know? Or perhaps you would like to know the truth about your cat friend there."

The cat hissed and Kalina gasped in surprise. " Gandalf! What's gotten into you?" Then looking angrily at him she ordered him to get out.

" As you wish," Evan replied calmly as he bowed slightly and turned to leave. When he opened the door, he found Venith waiting for him.

" No luck, eh? Don't worry, she'll come around."

Evan smiled slightly, " She's very strong-willed…but I know what will happen won't be what she wants."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jareth looked up as Zakary walked in. Zakary smiled and Jareth let out a sigh of relief. He would have to make a visit to Kalina later, but for now, he had to assure Sarah that her friend and bodyguard was healthy and alive. When he told Sarah the news she threw her arms around him in happiness.

" Why did you have Behome do that?" she whispered against his chest, " You do know it won't help his chances with her…"

Jareth sighed. It also wouldn't help him with his plan. He didn't expect for Kalina to help Kevin, she had surprised him. Kalina had proved to be an enigma, he couldn't figure her out.

" Why don't we go visit her?" he asked Sarah. Together they walked to Kalina's room and were startled when they heard shouting coming from inside.

" I'm surprised you didn't bring a sword!" Kalina was shouting. There were sounds of a struggle coming from inside. " Let me go you bastard!"

" Damn it Kalina, stop fighting me!"

Jareth's eyes widened. Behome wouldn't attack her again, but he would try to comfort her against her will. Sure enough when they walked in, Behome had Kalina in his arms, her wrists held together so that she couldn't lash out. She was still looking a little pale, but was obviously strong enough to fight back. Glaring at him, she shouted, " And you're no better you royal pain in the ass!"

Jareth grimaced as Sarah burst into fits of giggles then embraced her friend. Kalina seemed glad to be out of Behome's arms, Behome on the other hand was showing great control over his urge to take Kalina back into his arms. Kalina tentatively patted Sarah's back.

" It must have been so awful," said Sarah, looking into Kalina's eyes. Kalina shrugged and Jareth knew she was slowly accepting what had happened. No doubt she'll still attempt to make his life a living hell though.

" I'm fine," replied Kalina, " I just need to get out of this room. Zakary has told me that I can move around if I want to. He seems so familiar though…I feel like I should know him."

Behome cleared his throat. " I'll take you for a walk in the gardens," he said. Before Kalina could object, Jareth interjected and told her it was his command that she allow Behome to do so. She glared at him and he returned her glare. Scowling, she got out of bed and told them to step outside while she changed into cleaner clothes.

Outside her door, Jareth turned to Behome. " Don't let her out of your sight. I think the Labyrinth might try to contact her. The last thing I need is for Kalina to be its plaything."

" Why would the Labyrinth try anything? I thought she had accepted Kalina," said Sarah, a bit confused.

Behome sighed. " Kalina has shown great resilience since she has arrived. No doubt the Labyrinth finds her interesting. You're not attacked because you were chosen. Kalina was unexpected."

Jareth put his arm around Sarah and said, " Don't worry, Sarah. You have me to protect you if the Labyrinth decides to toy with you…and no doubt Kalina and Behome will protect you as well." He didn't like to see Sarah so troubled. " Kalina will be fine. After all, she has survived so far. She-" Suddenly, Jareth realized that is was taking a mighty long time for Kalina to get dressed. " Damn that girl," he cursed under his breath as he tried to open the door only to discover it locked.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina finished her climb down the wall and dropped neatly to the ground. If this was the only way she would be able to be alone, so be it. All she needed to do was meditate for a while so she could clear her mind. She made her way to a quiet part of the garden and sat cross-legged on the bench. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breathes.

_So you have come._

Kalina's eyes snapped open to see a tall woman with blonde hair. Her blue eyes were kind but it was her smile that made Kalina's blood run cold. Her smile was the most malevolent smile she had ever seen. The contrast with the eyes made Kalina's heart start to beat faster. " I assume you are the Labyrinth."

_You assume correctly. I have waited for you to heal._ The eyes grew kinder and the smile grew harsher making Kalina want to bolt but she was rooted to the spot. The Labyrinth moved closer to her. _Why did you help him? Is it because he reminded you of Jake? Would you like to know how Jake is doing? _She was touching her hair, stroking her cheek. Kalina didn't like the Labyrinth touching her. It made her uncomfortable. She now felt like an idiot for not coming with Behome. Tears started to spring to her eyes but Kalina couldn't wipe them away. She couldn't move, the Labyrinth was seeing to that.

_You care for Behome however you push him away. It is only natural to want companionship in a place where you don't belong._

" Shut up," Kalina whispered, finally finding her voice, " Get away from me. I don't want you near me."

_Oh but I'm all around, Kalina. You will never be able to escape me...you are bound to me and you made it concrete when you spilled blood on my grounds twice. What would your parents think of you if they were alive? I'll believe you if you said that you killed them. I-_

" Kalina!"

She was free from the Labyrinth's hypnotic spell. Turning, she saw Behome running towards her, Evan and Jareth followed. Running, she fell into Behome's arms, clutching at his sleeve as if it was an anchor to her sanity. Kalina was vaguely aware of Evan telling the Labyrinth to leave her alone.

_Do you really think you're a match for me Evan?_

Kalina pushed Behome away and walked up to the Labyrinth. Looking at Evan, she saw his eyes glowing but he was starting to look pale.

" Leave him alone…I promise you'll have another chance to challenge me…but now is not the time." To Kalina's relief, the Labyrinth's human form disappeared but she could feel the laughter emanating from the huge maze. She knew she'd never hear the end of it from Jareth…and Behome for that matter. Icy pain gripped her body and she whirled around to glare at Jareth who was twirling a crystal.

" You shouldn't have snuck out. She could have hurt you beyond repair."

" No, I suppose that's your job." Kalina snapped through gritted teeth.

Evan snatched the crystal out of Jareth's hand. " She just needed to meditate, Jareth," he snapped, " One can't meditate if one's constantly surrounded by people."

" The Labyrinth could have hurt you as well Evan! Kalina's folly could have killed you both!"

Suddenly, Kalina found herself in a dungeon cell. She let out a cry of anger and punched the wall. Sitting against the wall, she put her head in her hands.

" I didn't kill my parents…I didn't…" she whispered to herself. But an ugly voice in her head argued that in fact she did. _If it weren't for you they would be alive_ it whispered to her. Covering her ears, she squeezed her eyes shut. " NO!" she shouted, " I didn't kill them!"

She couldn't stay here. There was this feeling in the air that something or someone was coming…and she needed to protect Sarah.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sarah couldn't believe what was happening. In two days her friend had been stabbed and attacked by the Labyrinth. Jareth was still beside himself with anger at Kalina. Sarah didn't know how to calm him down, so she just sat there at he ranted and raved at Evan and Behome on 'what an infuriating person that girl was' and 'she had gone too far this time.'

Evan put a hand on his brother's shoulder. " Jareth, it would have happened anyway. You knew you would have your hands full when she first arrived…She's trying to escape again."

Before Jareth could react to the news, Behome sniffed and looked around suspiciously. " Do you smell that?" he asked.

Sarah sniffed, " I smell something…but all I have to say if whoever smelt it dealt it."

Evan burst into laughter but sobered when Jareth glared at him. " There is something in the air…Kalina senses it too."

A footman appeared and announced, " Lord Cavan has arrived."

Suddenly Sarah found Jareth's arm wrapped tightly around her. Behome and Evan were in front and off to either side of them. She didn't know who this Lord Cavan was but it made everyone extremely protective of her.

When Cavan did enter the room, Sarah couldn't help but not like the man the moment she saw him. He oozed wickedness and she knew why everyone was intent on shielding her from him. When they were introduced, Cavan seemed to study every part of her body and she moved closer to Jareth.

" Don't even think about it."

Everyone turned to see Kalina who looked worse for wear but still managed to stand proud and look coldly at Cavan. Sarah couldn't have been more happier to see her friend. An older fae male walked in and practically pushed Kalina out of the way. Sarah opened her mouth to say something but Kalina beat her to it.

" Watch where you're going! I don't care if you're the High King, manners aren't that hard to come by."

" Kalina," Sarah said, before all hell broke loose, " I-"

" This is my father, the High King," Jareth interrupted, glaring at Kalina. Kalina glared back and crossed her arms.

" Am I supposed to be impressed, Goblin King?" she asked, " Rest assured I know how he feels about humans." Then turning to the High King she said, " Do you think humans weak? I could prove you wrong if you want me to."

" Humans are arrogant," replied the High King, "they think they own everything and do whatever they want."

Kalina sneered, " And what of Fae? Fae males seem to believe that they could do whatever they want to anyone they want. Especially to females."

Sarah didn't know what was going on, but she knew Jareth wanted to keep whatever it was to themselves because she found that he had transported them to his study. Kalina appeared right after they did, anger in her eyes. " Kalina, what did you mean back there? About Fae males doing whatever they want especially to females."

Kalina glared at Jareth then began to explain what the High King had decreed. Sarah was horrified at what had almost happened to Kalina. But both Kalina and Jareth vowed that she wouldn't experience it.

" Jareth has rights to you indefinitely." Kalina said, " I know it sounds harsh, but since you are technically here because he wanted you, no one can claim rights to you unless he 'releases you'."

" Which I would never do," Jareth said seriously. He cradled her face and looked into her eyes. Sarah was vaguely aware of Kalina slipping out when Jareth kissed her, making everything around them seem to disappear.


	14. Chapter 14

Whew! I'm back everyone! I didn't have the internet for a whole semester and was unable to update :-(. But I'm back now, and I'm making up for it with a long chapter…it gets sad just to warn you though…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Clear your mind…take long deep breaths, _thought Kalina as she tried to meditate. She was so uptight that she couldn't think straight. She didn't like how Venith kept watching her whenever he was in the same room with her. She also didn't like that Cavan was back at the castle. All the goblins kept out of her way sensing the tension within her that not even meditation could make go away.

" Kalina!"

Looking up, she saw Jareth and Sarah walking towards her arm in arm. For a brief moment she thought of Jake. Scowling, she stood up from her kneeling position and stretched.

" How long has it been since we came out here?" she asked. After finding out that Cavan was in the castle Kalina was even more so a constant shadow, usually keeping too close for Sarah and Jareth to have a lot of privacy. Both knew however, that she was worried…an emotion she never let show.

Jareth grimaced, " You've been kneeling there trying to meditate for the last hour and a half."

Kalina groaned. A hand on her shoulder made her whip around, bringing her dagger up to the throat of whoever touched her. Evan easily evaded the blow and smiled.

" You have to focus-"

" I didn't ask you!" Kalina nearly shouted, her patience and tolerance for anyone unlucky enough to be Fae, wearing thin. Behome appeared out of thin air and tried, for the umpteenth time, to comfort her. Kalina merely elbowed him in the side and started to walk away. She felt sick to her stomach…and realized much too late that she had wandered into the wing of the castle in which Jareth's guests were staying…

"Shit." She hissed, looking around to make sure that she hadn't been seen. Keeping to the shadows, Kalina blended perfectly because of her outfit. A goblin scurried down the hallway, stopped dead in his track, then ran away screaming about a demon that had gotten into the castle. Kalina had to hold back laughter. The goblin probably saw her gold eyes glowing from the darkness.

" Must be a new goblin."

A door opened nearby and Kalina pressed herself flat against the wall inside an alcove. Venith walked out of his room, his nose in a book. Kalina took a long quiet breath to steady her nerves. Venith stopped and took a strange object out of his pocket, it sparkled and glittered in the dim light. Kalina tried to make out what it was. Suddenly, pain exploded inside her head. She clutched the brick to keep from screaming but a hand grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. Pain racked her head again as she tried to stand. Much to her dismay, her legs wouldn't hold her.

" Did you think you could spy on me?" demanded Venith. " Stupid mortal…" He stopped, and Kalina's blood ran cold. She was grabbed by her neck and held against the wall. " Who were your parents? TELL ME!"

_This pain_ thought Kalina _it's not like the kind Jareth causes…this pain…feeds off every fear and heartbreak one has ever had…_

"Answer me!" Venith shouted as he squeezed her neck. When she didn't answer, Kalina saw his eyes glitter. " Fine," he said in a dangerously low tone, "I'll take it by force."

Kalina's scream echoed through the hallway, disappearing before anyone could hear it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jareth searched the castle through a crystal. _Damn that girl_ he thought _walking away without even an explaination as to where she was going._

The door to his study burst open and a very angry Evan carried an unconscious Kalina into the room. Behome followed, equally as angry, towing along an indignant Venith.

" Do you want to know what our dear brother has done!" demanded Evan. Without waiting for an answer, he explained, " Our intelligent brother decided to use his most dangerous power against Kalina!"

Jareth started to radiate anger and Sarah hurriedly tried to calm him. "What did he do?" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

" He bared her soul. Looked at every event, every secret, every heartbreak she has ever had. And he did it by force."

Sarah gasped and glared at Venith. Jareth grabbed her arm before she attacked him and asked Venith coldly, " What made you do it?"

Venith narrowed his eyes and refused to talk. Jareth produced a crystal and looked into it. He watched as Kalina wandered into the wrong part of the castle, how she had been hiding, and how she was attacked for no apparent reason other than not wanting to be seen.

" I will ask you again," said Jareth coldly, " what made you attack this girl?"

Venith's mouth twitched and Evan stalked up to him, " Don't make me read your mind."

"You wouldn't," hissed Venith. Evan only crossed his arms with a 'try me' look on his face.

" Her eyes made me do it. I wanted to know who her parents were. And wouldn't you be surprised…so would our lovely caring mother!"

Evan slapped Venith. " You think that finding out someone's background is reason enough to bare someone's soul!" Turning to Jareth he said, " She's deep in darkness now…it would be hard for me alone to bring her back…we need someone close to her to go into her mind…and lead her out."

Jareth pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he said softly, " Behome, you will go in-"

" Do you honestly think she would let me near her in her mind?" Behome asked sadly, "She won't even let me near her when she's conscious."

Jareth slammed his fist into the desk. " Behome you will do as I say, damn it!"

Everyone was shocked. Jareth had never addressed Behome in such a way. Behome slowly moved next to Evan who laid a hand on Kalina's forehead. Evan winced and whispered to him, "Her skins is as hot as a thousand fires."

Behome placed his hand on Evan's shoulder, and was suddenly whisked into a dark room. He looked around and was startled when a little girl walked up to him. She couldn't have been more than eight years old, but her golden eyes looked at him with intellect beyond her years.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Hi," said the little girl, " do you like my dress?" She twirled around showing off a deep purple dress that reached mid thigh. It had a thin white design of flowers on the hem.

Behome kneeled to get to eye level of the little girl. " I like your dress very much. Is it a special occasion?"

The little girl beamed. " It's my birthday," she said proudly, " I'm eight years old now, my daddy says that I'm officially a big girl!"

" You are a big girl," Behome agreed. " I-"

" She won't let you near her because she's afraid." The little girl interrupted. " You can call me Kali if you want…seeing that it would just be confusing to call me Kalina."

Behome blinked at the bluntless. " Why is she afraid?"

Kali's eyes became sad as she said, " Mommy and daddy died..."

Behome looked up as a scene started to play out in front of him. Kali's slipped her hand in his and held tightly, slightly hiding behind him.

" What flavor of ice-cream would you like, birthday girl?" asked a petite dark-haired woman, her warm brown eyes smiling down at her golden-eyed daughter.

" Can I have chocolate?" asked the young Kalina excitedly.

A tall bald man with golden eyes chuckled. "Of course you can. We'll be back before you know it, now come give us a hug." Kalina flew into their arms and hugged them fiercely, " Promise me you'll be careful."

" We will," said the man and they walked out, leaving a very young and excited Kalina playing with her dolls.

The scene darkened and Behome looked down at Kali. " That man seems so familiar…"

Kali lowered her eyes and looked away. " What's wro-" Behome started to ask, but another scene was unfolding.

The young Kalina was in a black dress at a cemetery. Her small fists clenched dandelions and daisies as she stared at a headstone. Tears fell freely to the ground as she knelt and placed the flowers on the grave. Her shoulders shook as sobs racked her body and she wailed.

" Now quit that you little brat!" demanded a hook-nosed woman who roughly grabbed Kalina by the arm and tried to drag her away. Kalina kicked hard at the woman's shins, causing the woman to yelp in pain and let her go. She flew to the headstone and wrapped her arms around it, sobbing heavily.

" Why!" she shouted, " Why did you die!"

The hook-nosed woman roughly made Kalina stand up and slapped her. " They died because you were a brat and wanted ice-cream on your birthday. They died because of you!"

Tears fell more heavily down Kalina's cheeks and Behome wished he could make the hook-nosed woman pay.

" YOU LIE!" shouted Kalina, " I DIDN'T KILL THEM!"

The woman sneered. "Sure you didn't, just like I love you like my own daughters. I'm just taking care of you until the State takes you off my hands…you're a burden."

Kalina's eyes widened. Whirling around she ran. The scene faded as she left the cemetery.

" I wasn't being a brat," muttered Kali, she started to walk forward, letting go of Behome's hand. Turning to him, her eyes shining with tears, " You have to believe me…I wasn't being a brat…Mommy and Daddy wanted to get me ice-cream…they said that I was a special girl and that I deserve a special treat!"

Behome hugged Kali, " I believe you," he said softly. " Who was that woman?"

" She was a foster parent," Kali answered, " she always made us the servants while her own daughters lived like queens."

Behome kept his anger against the woman in check. " What happened?…Where did she…I mean you…go?"

" Around." Kali whispered with a slight smile.

The scenes flashed by so fast that Behome had trouble making them out. There were images of far off places…of pyramids, castles, and deserts. Many faces flashed, some that caused happiness, others that caused anger.

" How did you get the money to go to all those places?"

Kali smiled proudly, "Daddy taught me everything I needed to know about how to keep a bank account…Ms. Farot didn't know about it…I refused to let her know about it and demanded that the State not tell anyone."

" Very responsible for one so young." Complimented Behome giving a slight smile. Kali beamed and took his hand again. She started to lead him forward.

" How do you know we're going anywhere? It seems like thisplace goes on forever."

Kali gave a small laugh, " Most brilliant minds do."

Behome looked up just in time to see Kalina, at 18 enter college. She had an aura that emitted confidence and strength. That seemed to turn people off, because in the scenes of her college years, the only person that seemed interested in her, was Jake. Behome scowled. Kali only squeezed his hand.

" These are memories," she reminded him, " you can't do anything to change the past."

Jake showered her with gifts and took her on long evenings out. His friends, especially a petite blonde, seemed to only tolerate her, while secretly thinking that it was only a phase that Jake was going through. For four years Jake and Kalina were together. An old man who seemed to be Jake's grandfather adored her while Jake's parents and sister held her at arm's length. The scenes ended with the fateful night that she was wished away.

Kali sighed. " A lot has happened," she said, " I fear she cannot take anymore heartbreak. Her spirit erodes with every heartbreak she has had…it's still trying to heal from the event that took place fourteen years ago."

Behome stood there perplexed. " What was your mommy's and daddy's names?"

Kali held her head high. "Mommy's name was Victoria….and Daddy's name was Vernier."

Behome gasped and grasped Kali by the shoulders. "Did you say Vernier?" he demanded. Kali nodded, a hardness coming into her eyes.

" Let me go." She demanded in a low dangerous tone. Behome released her and apologized.

" No wonder Venith did what he did." Then fear struck him, " Jareth and Evan are going to be furious when they find out who she is!"

A light appeared ahead of them and Kali took off running toward it. " There she is!"she shouted happily, " I knew we were heading in the right direction!"

Behome followed and stopped when Kali stopped. Kalina hung limply in mid-air wearing the clothes she had on when she first arrived at the Labyrinth, a shaft of light on her. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. A faint electric buzz filled the air. Behome tried to go into the light but an electrical barrier sprung up and threw him back.

" She won't even let me near her," said Kali sadly, after she tried. " Venith sure did a number on her…"

Behome was about to try to enter the light again when he heard footsteps. Turning he saw a dark figure coming toward them. Kali shuddered and shrunk against him as yet another golden-eyed female, this one the same age as Kalina, dressed in the black bodygaurd uniformcame forward.

" Hmm…so he did have the guts to come." She sneered at Kali, " I'm surprised you had the guts to talk to him weakling."

Behome stepped forward pushing Kali behind him, "Who are you?" he demanded, "What do you want?"

The woman smirked. " You don't recognize me, Behome?" she swept her arm to Kalina, "I'm her…but you may call me Lina."

Shaking his head, Behome replied, " You are not her…you're too-"

"Dark?" Lina finished. She gave a cold smile, " I am the dark side of Kalina, the one who is supposed to be in charge. But I didn't come here to talk to you my friend, I came here for her. But first," Lina took out her sword, "…step aside so that I may kill the little coward hiding behind you."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So what do you guys think? Will Behome step aside (yeah right) or will he fight Lina (most likely)? Will Kalina ever let Behome through the barrier? Find out in the next chapter which should be up within a week or two.


	15. Chapter 15

Behome didn't know what to make of Lina. Lina started to tap her foot impatiently while she waited for him to step aside.

" Why do you want to kill Kali?" he asked her, trying to buy time to figure out how to defeat her. Lina laughed and pointed at Kali.

"She is the reason why Kalina didn't slap that little bitch Stephanie until she was black and blue. Kali believes in trying to understand people...but what has that gotten Kalina? A whole bunch of heartache and a fiance who won't even try to run the Labyrinth for her."

" It also brought her friendship!" shouted Kali as she stepped out from behind Behome. " It has made her strong!"

Lina sneered at Kali, " She was forced to wander the world to learn all that she can. Kalina had money beyond her wildest dreams and what did she do with it? Travel the world, pay tuition, then donated the rest of it to charity. If Jake's parents knew that she used to be rich they would have at least considered accepting her into their family."

"Daddy always said to help the less fortunate!" shouted Kali, " Did you forget Lina? He loved Kalina...he loved us!"

Lina swung her sword down on Kali. Behome went to push her out of the way but there was a bright light. When it cleared Kali had her own sword blocking Lina's.

"He didn't love us stupid girl," replied Lina, trying to overpower Kali, "he promised he'd be careful. Did he be careful? NO! He went out and got himself killed!"

Kali pushed Lina away and they both swung their swords. Metal clashed against metal as both sides tried to get the advantage.

"It is useless to fight Kali. Her being will belong to me. I will make her stronger than ever before."

Behome made to try to help Kali but he found himself rooted to the spot. He could only watch helplessly as Kali slowly tired against Lina's relentless attacks.

Lina smiled at him, " Look at how she weakens so easily. Would you want that for your precious friend? If I take over, I will make sure she takes off that ring, Behome. That's what you want isn't it? You want her to forget about Jake so she can be with you. Help me defeat Kali. Help me, and I will make sure she chooses you." With one swift flick of the wrist, Lina sent Kali's sword flying. It landed at Behome's feet. He suddenly found he could move. Lina grinned triumphantly at him as she pointed the tip of her sword at Kali's throat. Kali lay there, breathing heavily. She was exhausted and could barely move away from the tip of the blade. Behome picked up the fallen blade.

" Come Behome, all you have to do is make sure she doesn't move as I bring down the blade."

Behome looked at Kali who looked at him through tired gold eyes. He then looked at Kalina, suspended in the air. She seemed to be waiting for what he would do. " I will help you Lina." As he said the words, a tear slid down Kalina's cheek.

He walked to Kali and knelt beside her. Kali looked at him with sad eyes, disappointment hidden deep within them. Lina lifted sword and did a few twirls to show off. Bringing the blade high above her head, she didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Behome grabbed Kali's hand and put it on the hilt of her sword. With all his strength, he helped Kali thrust the sword into Lina. Lina stood there stunned. Her sword fell out of her hands and she stumbled back.

"You fool," she hissed, " you have lost any chance you've had with her. She will never choose you now."

Behome looked at her coldly. " I would rather her not choose me and forever be faithful to that human boy than force her to be with me when it would only cause her more pain." Lina let out a shrill scream then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Behome turned to look at Kali. She wasn't an eight year old girl anymore. Instead, she looked just like Kalina in the bodygaurd uniform, only it was black with accents of white.

" You have helped her Behome. For that I will always be grateful," she said to him. Glancing at Kalina she added, "she is happy that you chose to do what you did. Lina had tormented her for too long. I believe she will let you near her now."

Behome tentatively approached the shaft of light and reached for Kalina. His hands easily passed through the barrier and he brought Kalina down to the ground. Kali knelt beside him and placed her hand on Kalina's forehead.

"Evan," she said," it is safe to bring them back now. I thank you also for all you have done."

The room started to get brighter and Kali started to disappear. Just before she was completely gone, she leaned in and gave Behome a hug.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jareth watched as the color returned to Behome's face. Evan looked at him tiredly and smiled. Sarah cheered and threw her arms around Jareth while Venith sulked in a corner that Jareth had bound him to. Behome gasped and jerked his hand away from Evan as if he had been burnt.

"What happened?" asked Jareth. " You were gone for five hours."

Behome shook his head and took a deep breath. "I saw her life, Jareth. Everything..."

Jareth didn't like the look on Behome's face when he said that. "What is it Behome?"

Behome shook his head. "With all due respect your majesty I believe it is best to wait until Kalina wakes up fully."

Jareth crossed his arms and Sarah stepped away from him, suspicion on her face. "Behome I'll not ask you again."

Again, Behome shook his head. He would be damned if he caused Kalina any more harm. Jareth strode till he was toe to toe with Behome. " Behome, you and I have known each other for hundreds of years. Do you forget that your loyalty lies first with me?"

Lowering his head Behome submitted. " I found out her parents' names...I know where she gets her eyes from...her father..."

"Vernier." Jareth hissed through clenched teeth. Evan snapped his hand from Kalina's forehead.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I told you brothers," gloated Venith from the corner. " She's the daughter of the man who tried to take our mother away from Father."

Sarah looked at Jareth confused. "Jareth..."

"Behome, take her to the dungeon."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something but Jareth whisked her out of the room.

Evan stared at Kalina, then closed his eyes and walked out too. Venith smirked at Behome and followed Evan.

"I'm sorry Kalina," he whispered, "from now on, you're going to have to be on your own."

Thunder rolled and Kalina let out an ear piercing scream. "Father! Mother!" she screamed. She struggled for a bit when he went to pick her up but she quieted down as he carried her to the dungeon. He thought he heard a faint crying but he ignored

it and laid Kalina on the pile of straw in the cell. Locking the door as he went out, he gave Kalina one final glance, then went to tell the High King the news.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina opened her eyes and stared at the brick ceiling. "Day three,"she muttered to herself. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Venith's blue eyes...then she woke up in the dungeon. She didn't know what she did, all she knew was

that there was something different about her...no matter how deep she dug within herself, she couldn't find any darkness.

There were footsteps and Jareth along with the High King came into view. Kalina narrowed her eyes at them.

"What is the meaning of this, Jareth!" she demanded, "what have I done this-"

The red hot irons were winding themselves around her again but Kalina did not waver. Jareth kept twirling the crystal looking at her coldly. The High King smirked at her.

"Do you know who you are?" he asked, "Of course not...an orphan wouldn't now would she?"

Kalina made to attack but Jareth produced another crystal, causing her head to feel like someone was squeezing it as hard as they could. She didn't make a sound. Right now, she was pissed beyond reason.

" Your father was Fae. Did you know that?...He and I fell in love with the same woman. She was promised to me even though they loved each other. Vernier," the way he said her father's name made Kalina want to strangle him. The High King said the name as if it were a pile of dung he had to clean. " The stupid man tried to take away my wife. So...I had him beaten and stripped of his powers. He was banished to Earth."

Kalina's eyes widened in shock as it all started to sink in. The pain didn't even affect her. Her father..Fae! It couldn't be.

The High King opened the cell door and walked up to her. " When you were born, I sent men to take you along with your mother away to be killed. I would have no half Fae running around Earth causing chaos. He begged me on his hands and knees." The High King leaned in, " He begged for your life along with your mother's in the same way you will soon be begging for your life."

Kalina's hand shot out and she was able to punch the High King in the nose before even more pain racked her body. The High King sneered. "You're very much a barbarian like your father. Anyways, let's continue our little story...I granted your father his wish on the

condition that I would give him a certain amount of years to fulfill anything he needed done, then I would come to take you here where you would be made a servant. I knew he would never let me near you so I decided to arrive earlier than anticipated. That is the night, my dear girl, that your parents died. You see, I created the storm that they died in."

Kalina's eyes widened as tears filled up her eyes. The pain stopped as Jareth stared at his father, shock in his eyes.

" You bastard..." she hissed.

" Now now my dear girl...I may have created the storm, but if they didn't have to go out for chocolate ice-cream, there might have been a chance that they would still be alive today...sure you would probably be a servant here, but they would be alive now wouldn't they?"

The High King turned and walked past Jareth who was staring at Kalina wide-eyed. He whirled around and followed his father out of the dungeon.

Kalina collapsed onto the floor and burst into tears.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What have you done?" demanded Sarah when she heard the story, " Jareth, you let your father manipulate you into thinking that Kalina was the enemy even though it was her father who was the culprit?"

Jareth tried to explain but Sarah held up her hand, " What are you doing right now with me?" she asked quietly, "You're defying your father and loving me regardless of what he feels about humans but you immediately turn your back on Kalina the moment the identity of her father was unvieled!"

Jareth's eyes narrows. " It's different with you-"

"How?" asked Sarah, getting angrier by the second. "How is it different with me? Because you love me? Do you forget who brought me here in the first place to be reunited with you?"

Behome and Evan burst into the room. "She's gone!" announced Behome, anguish in his eyes, "She left this." He handed Jareth a note scrawled on dingy paper.

" What does it say?" asked Sarah as she shot all three men venomous looks.

" So this is how you choose to play," read Jareth, " eye for an eye, Jareth."

Jareth stood still for a moment, then with a curse, vanished in a puff of glitter.


	16. Chapter 16

Kudos to Angel-of-Darkness25 who inspired me to continue to update. I only hope I can continue to write good chapters. This chap is going to be a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

--------

The high king sat at a desk writing. Kalina narrowed her eyes as she unsheathed her dagger. _He will pay _she thought. Creeping closer she raised her dagger when a woman's voice pierced through the air.

"Vernier!"

The High King whipped around, forcing Kalina to her knees and putting her own dagger at her throat.

"Well well," he said, " I was wondering when you would figure out a way to get out…granted you assumed that it would be me with the blade at my throat. Emaxion stay away from her dear, the daughter of the one who tried to steal you away from me is not safe."

Looking up, Kalina found herself looking into gentle brown eyes.

"No…you're not Vernier…" said the female Fae in front of her. "When you were in the shadows you look so much like your father…though your features are softer." Emaxion reached out to touch Kalina's face but Kalina jerked away which caused the blade at her neck to draw some blood. Hissing in pain, Kalina brought her elbow up and behind her hard. The satisfactory 'umph' she heard was enough to turn the table on the High King who was now that one with a blade at his throat.

"Stay away from me!" demanded Kalina, "I promise his death won't be too painful."

Emaxion looked at her with sad eyes. "I know what he did to you is unforgiveable. But if you kill him, you would be no better than him. Who would be father to my sons?"

" At least they will have their mother!" shouted Kalina, "Unless I decide to kill you as well. Give me one-"

Kalina screamed in pain. This pain was not from just Jareth…looking through hazy sight she saw Venith and Jareth standing in the doorway. Evan was behind them.

_All three? _She thought to herself. It was getting hard for her to breathe. There were two women shouting and an animal screeching in pain. _The animal is me. Is this how I am to meet my end?_

Something soft and furry pressed itself against her hand. Immediately she was able to breath a bit easier and pain subsided enough for her vision to clear. Looking at her hand, she saw Gandolf trying to desperately comfort her.

"Gandolf…run…" she tried to warn him, tears in her eyes. The last thing she wanted was this innocent creature to be killed because of her. Jareth was her side faster then she could even attempt to react. He made a motion with his hand and she was pinned to the wall.

" Jareth if you continue to hurt her I will demand that the Labyrinth bring me back to Earth!"

The pain stopped and Kalina collapsed, pressing herself against the wall for support.

Emaxion put a hand on Jareth's shoulder, "Don't torture her because she tried to seek what she thought was justice."

"She could have killed you as well Mother," reasoned Jareth, "why are you defending the daughter of a traitor?"

Screaming in rage, Kalina threw herself at Jareth but she was yanked back against the wall causing the wind to be knocked out of her. Feeling her neck she realized with horror that she had a collar attached to the wall.

" I am not an animal! I demand that you take off the collar!"

Jareth waved his hand and the chain disappeared, leaving the collar. "The collar will keep you from doing anything…stupid. It will make you easier to control allowing you to only follow my commands."

Kalina stiffened. " I am not a slave."

" You forget your place human." Venith spat. Jareth shot him a look and Venith snapped his mouth shut. Turning he started to circle Kalina who turned to always look him in the eye.

" The collar will only allow you to do what I tell you to do. For example, the only time you may attack anyone is if Sarah, or you if you are alone, is in danger. You will always be within earshot of Sarah and will do whatever she or I ask of you. If you disobey any order, the collar will tighten around your neck, slowly strangling you."

Sarah gasped. "Jareth, don't you dare!" she shouted, " How could you be so cruel!"

Behome walked into the room and paled at the collar that was around Kalina's neck. _Jareth wouldn't_ he thought to himself _that collar is only used on those who are sentenced to death!_

"I'll be by her side as long as I am able to." Behome volunteered. Kalina glared daggers at him, but he continued, " I cannot be with her 24/7, but I can attempt to reduce any danger she is to others in the castle."

Kalina's chin lifted in defiance as Jareth agreed to Behome's terms. Behome gently took Kalina's arm. She didn't struggle, but she gave him a long hard look. But deep within her eyes, he saw recognition…it almost seemed like….trust.


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah glanced at Kalina who leaned against a tree on a hill overlooking the garden she and Jareth were strolling through. A week had passed since that night and Kalina hadn't spoken a word to anyone. Sarah felt hurt that the only other human in the Labyrinth wouldn't talk to her. The collar glinted in the sunlight as Behome approached Kalina from behind.

" I want you to take off the collar." She told Jareth. " Kalina is not an animal."

Jareth scowled at Kalina who was stalking away from Behome towards them. " She acts like an animal so she shall be treated like one."

Kalina approached them and gave Jareth a measured look. "Still not talking are we?" asked Jareth as he produced a crystal.

" Jareth don't!" exclaimed Sarah but she was cut off by Kalina grabbing her and throwing her aside. Launching herself at Jareth, Kalina unsheathed her dagger. Sarah screamed as Kalina sat on Jareth's chest, her dagger at his throat and sword posed over his heart.

Dual colored eyes stared into hard, cold gold ones. Neither moved, but Kalina's knuckles started to turn white as she held Jareth prisoner.

There was a loud snap and a bright light and Kalina was flung off of Jareth and into a nearby rose bush. When Kalina stood up, she was cut from the thorns but her hands still gripped her weapons. Evan walked up to Jareth, his eyes never leaving Kalina.

" Jareth, you should reprogram the collar so that she can only attack if there is an intent to harm her. Besides, you know that crystals aren't necessarily a good thing in her eyes, why would you use one to send her into the Labyrinth to distract a runner?"

Jareth dusted himself off and looked hard at Kalina who radiated anger. " Go distract the runner." He commanded. Kalina shook her head while sheathing her weapons. Jareth's eyes narrowed as he said, " I command you to go into the Labyrinth and distract the runner." When Kalina remained in place, Jareth stalked up to her until they were toe to toe. " Do you honestly think you can win in a battle of wills with me?" he hissed. Waving his hand, the collar started to slowly tighten.

" Jareth! Stop this at once!" cried Sarah, who was close to tears as she watched her friend refuse to struggle for breath. " Kalina please just go distract the runner!"

Sarah was surprised when Kalina looked at her for a moment then proceeded to walk into the Labyrinth. Breathing a sigh of relief, she glared at Jareth.

" Well," he replied to her glare, " it looks like she'll only take orders from you. Soon she'll also take orders from me." He started to walk away but Sarah grabbed his sleeve.

" Please, Jareth, don't cause her anymore heartache…don't hurt her anymore." She burst into tears and Jareth's eyes softened.

" I wish that I could do that," he replied as he took her into his arms, " but she was wished to me. I have to make her obey my orders by any means necessary."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Venith and Cavan sat in the war room quite happy with themselves. If their plan worked, Kalina would be crushed to the point of submission.

" I still don't understand why you helped me with this," said Cavan as he sipped some wine. Venith shot him a cold look.

" Do not think us good friends Cavan, I do not trust you, however my dislike for Kalina brought me to you. Her enemies are my friends."

Cavan chuckled. " Do not worry, hopefully Jareth will realize how much of a burden that girl is and will offer her to the highest bidder. And that bidder will be me. I will have her."

Cavan didn't see Venith's eyes flicker. Though Venith could be as heartless as his father, he had heard of the way Cavan used females…and how they were different after they had been with him. How their eyes became dead and their spirits as limp as a sail without a wind. As much as Venith hated Kalina because of who her father was, he would never wish her to have the same haunted look in her eyes that many Fae women have acquired in the past hundred years. Excusing himself, he left the war room and entered the Labyrinth.

_Change of heart?_

Venith ignored the Labyrinth and continued on his new mission. One that he hoped wasn't a mistake.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina wandered through the Labyrinth trying to figure out how to do this without talking. She was angry…and rightfully so. In her cold silence, she knew she was hurting Sarah, but did not want to talk to anybody anyhow. In her eyes, there were one person and a cat she would talk to in the Underground, even though she didn't talk to Sarah. Sarah spent too much time with Jareth. Thinking of Jareth only angered her more. _Damn Jareth _she thought to herself _Damn Jareth and his family, damn the Labyrinth and damn the person who sent me here._

_So silent yet your thoughts are as loud as if you were talking._

Turning to look behind her, Kalina greeted the Labyrinth with a cold look. _If you can read my thoughts then take this advice _thought Kalina as she mentally pictured giving the bird. The Labyrinth laughed and the sound almost made Kalina go insane. The Labyrinth's smile grew and Kalina felt her stomach turn over.

Must you fight everything? If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so already…no…I have a better use for you.

_And what is that? _Thought Kalina. _I'm growing tired of people trying to force me to be a pawn._

Waving her hands as if to brush away Kalina's words, the Labyrinth replied _You will know what to do when the time comes. But for now, the runner needs some assistance from the Fireys…do not hold what she is against her. You must help her…that is a direct order from me. _And with that, the Labyrinth disappeared.

Kalina lightly touched her collar to find that it had grown extremely loose and hung almost like a necklace. Scowling, she continued on her way. Kalina didn't trust the Labyrinth as far as she could throw her. Entering the Firey Forest, she heard singing accompanied by frightened shouts. Grimly, she followed the sounds to find several fireys throwing their heads around a young girl whose face she couldn't see. _Damn _she thought _I'll have to talk._

" Don't you guys have anything better to do?" she asked. The Fireys stopped tossing heads and held them up to see who was talking.

" Kalina!" shouted one in his thick Jamaican accent.

Kalina grimaced. " You know that human heads don't come off, Fromter." Fromter opened his mouth to say something but Kalina cut him off. " I assure you, you won't find a human whose head will come off…not one that's alive anyway."

Fromter replied, " Trust me Miss Kalina, I will find one and you will owe me a lock of your hair!" The other Fireys agreed and started to dance around her singing about being carefree. Kalina shook her head and trying to be as serious as she could, told them to be on their way.

Sighing, Kalina turned to greet the runner and froze. Her eyes widened as she took in the dark-haired 16 year old in front of her. _Fuck…me…_she thought, anger starting to boil up inside her.

"Kalina?" greeted Stephanie tentatively.

As if on cue to make her day worse, Venith crashed into view, throwing Firey heads back at those who threw them at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry the chaps have been so short, I'm nearing graduation :-D!  
But no worries I'm still going to update, I even have a FF7 fanfic I'm working on as well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Venith stared as Kalina paled under her tan, her eyes starting to glow with anger. _It can't be…_she thought, her anger making her numb to her surroundings._ Has that much time passed by on Earth?_

" Kalina? Do you recognize me?" asked Stephanie, slowing approaching her. " Why are you all scratched up?"

Worrying about Stephanie's safety, Venith was about to call out not to get too close when Kalina whipped around and started to stalk away. Stephanie stood there, looking hurt.

" I think you should follow her…she'll lead you to the castle." Venith told Stephanie. She looked at him with recognition in her eyes but he shook his head so she wouldn't say anything.

Kalina was walking so fast that they had to run to catch up. A Firey came into view and was about to greet her but stopped and ran away when he saw the look in her eyes.

Stephanie tried to start a conversation, "It's been four years on Earth…how much time has passed by here?…Why aren't you talking? You were talking a few minutes ago…"

Kalina ignored her. _Because of you I'm stuck here_ she thought, getting angrier and walking faster. _Because of you I have a collar around my neck, because of you I will never see Jake again…because of you…_she couldn't think anymore. Her anger was slowly starting to envelope her. She could swear that she heard a small voice in her head tell her to please calm down and that everything happens for a reason.

" I didn't know you were one to hold grudges," muttered Stephanie accusingly, "besides I should be the one holding the grudge…" Stephanie soon found herself running to keep up with Kalina.

" Kalina, slow down. Stephanie can't keep up." After he said the words he winced. Kalina turned so suddenly that he wasn't able to block her attack. Before he knew it, he was holding his nose, blood dripping from his fingers. Stephanie was holding her cheek where Kalina slapped her. She turned back to him, anger in her eyes as she started to unsheathe her sword. He stared into gold eyes that seemed to grow lighter until they were seemed almost transparent.

" It couldn't be!" he gasped as a radiating energy seemed to glow around the angry woman before him, " She picked you!"

The forest started to swirl about them and Stephanie clung to his arm when Kalina shook her off. When their world stopped spinning, they found themselves in the throne room. Kalina's eyes turned back to normal and she started to waver on her feet. Venith was barely able to catch her as she fell to the ground. She was strangely light and hot to the touch. He breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't see Jareth holding the baby as Stephanie started to say the words.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Wake up, warrior._

Kalina couldn't move or open her eyes and she told the voice that.

_I cannot believe that the Labyrinth has picked one of two worlds as her protector._

_I thought that was Jareth's job_ Kalina thought back, not really caring who she was talking to. _I'm here to protect Sarah. _She paused for a minutes then said haughtily _I may be of two worlds but I can kick some Fae ass when I need to._

The voice chuckled. _You are the protector of the Labyrinth as well as all females in the Underground. Whether they be fae, goblin or human. The fact that you can kick some Fae ass is part of the reason why she picked you._

_Why me?…And who are you?_

_All in due time my dear. Let's just say that I knew your father…he was a good man. Such a pity that he was sent away, he was a fine warrior._

Kalina was shocked. _Please tell me about my father…_But she didn't get a response as she was surrounded by a bright light. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in her room. Gandolf was curled up next to her asleep.

" He wouldn't leave your side."

Kalina grabbed her dagger from the dresser when she saw Venith. He held up his hands to say that he meant no harm but she didn't trust him. She got a good gander at her arms which were badly scratched when she flew into the rosebush.

" She was able to get the baby back…if you care to know. Do you remember what happened?"

Quickly going over the events in her head she was dismayed to find that she didn't remember Stephanie saying the words…or seeing the baby for that matter. Gandolf woke up and started to rub against her hand and purr. Venith started to come closer even though Kalina threatened him with the dagger. It was then that she saw his eyes. They weren't hard or accusing…they seemed…almost frightened. Slowly, he sat in the chair by her bed and just stared at her. She was starting to get a bit angry when the door opened and Sarah walked in.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed as she jumped on the bed, causing Gandolf to yowl at almost getting squashed. " I'm sorry Gandolf," Sarah apologized as she cuddled the cat close. Kalina couldn't help it, she burst into laughter.

Sarah seemed to want to burst into tears to finally hear her friend laughing again. Letting Gandolf go, she embraced her friend. "I've missed you," she said, her voice cracking.

Kalina returned the hug, " I've always been here," she replied, " I just needed to handle it my own way."

At that moment, Jareth walked in and Kalina shot him a nasty look.

" You have a visitor." Jareth said, no emotion in his voice, but Kalina could see his eyes were holding back anger. Kalina narrowed her eyes and got up from bed. Buckling her belt with her weapons she followed Jareth to the gardens. When she saw who her visitor was, she nearly fainted.


	19. Chapter 19

" I wonder who her visitor is?" asked Sarah as she tried to see from Kalina's balcony. Behome walked in and joined her.

" We could always get closer. But I fear how Kalina would act to her privacy being violated."

Sarah sighed. She really wanted to know who this mysterious visitor was. Jareth wouldn't call Cavan a visitor, in fact, he wouldn't even let him near Kalina. " I just want to make sure that Jareth is not up to something." She said slyly, to Behome who immediately got a protective look in his eyes.

" Somehow, we need to get close enough to them to see what's going on," said Behome urgently. Sarah felt guilty for playing on Behome's feelings, but she was sure he wanted to know as well.

Venith piped up, "There's large hedges that we could hide behind."

Evan, who had joined the group after Kalina left said, "Her anger would be catastrophic if she found out."

The four stared at each other before running out of the room towards the hedges. When they got there they saw Kalina standing looking coldly towards a dark haired male.

" …I am glad that you are happy," Kalina was saying. The man seemed afraid of her.

" You've changed Kalina, you thought you would be happy to see me."

Sarah put her hand over her mouth in shock. She knew who this was. The three men with her soon realized who it was as well.

" Is that…Jake?" hissed Behome to Sarah, anger coming to his eyes.

Sarah nodded and she, along with Evan had to hold him down as he tried to approach the man. Kalina's attention turned toward the hedges. She seemed to look through the hedges right at them. Her eyes searching.

" Stay quiet, you idiot!" whispered Evan, "We don't want her to know we're here...Besides, Jareth looks fit to be tied."

Everyone looked at Jareth who was radiating anger. Behome looked on helplessly as he noticed something that he knew Kalina had seen, which would be the reason why she was acting like she was.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Kalina saw Jake, she wanted to run up to him and throw her arms around him. But instead, she calmly clasped her hands behind her back and inclined her head.

" Hello Jake." She said, " It has been some time."

Jake started to approach her but she tensed, stopping him in his tracks.

" It has been a long time…I apologize for that."

Kalina just stared at him then started to laugh. " You apologize…" she laughed a bit more, then harder when she saw the concerned look in Jareth's eyes. " See this?" she asked as she touched her collar with her right hand. " It's a collar that makes me do whatever I'm told…if I don't, it slowly starts to suffocate me. I got it because I tried to kill Jareth's father who happened to be the cause of death of my parents…Yes…it has been some time…Four years for you…but only one single year for me. Tell me, are you happy?"

" I am now a partner in a Law firm-" Jake started to say but Kalina interrupted.

" Well that's good, I'm glad you are happy."

" You've changed Kalina,I thought you would be happy to see me."

There was what sounded to be a skirmish between a couple small animals in the nearby hedges and Kalina looked over, her eyes narrowing.

" No, I was more glad to see your sister, the one who sent me here. Did she tell you that I slapped her? That it was better that she got rid of me so you can marry Jessica." She said off-handedly, still looking towards the hedges.

Jake looked shocked. " I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me Jake. You were never good at it. The fact that you would trust your sister to babysit your daughter is beyond me. Or did she say that I came and stole her away out of jealousy?" Kalina looked at him, her eyes seeming to look into his soul.

The look in Jake's eyes was the only answer Kalina needed. " You believed her. Which is probably the only reason why you came to visit me. I am sure that Jareth here set you right?" She looked at Jareth and smiled wolfishly.

Jake stuttered, " I-I-I wasn't thinking Kalina-"

" With which part?" Kalina asked, tilting her head. It would have been a cute motion if she didn't have such coldness emitting from her eyes. " The part of believing your sister or the part where you didn't try to get me back? Or maybe, the part of being controlled by your parents to marry Jessica?"

Jake looked down at his hands. A wedding band glinted on his left hand and he hurriedly put his hands behind his back.

" Don't try to hide it," whispered Kalina softly, her eyes almost going transparent. Jareth looked at her with growing concern. " That's how I knew you were lying Jake."

Daring to move closer, Jake tried to touch her cheek but she slapped it away.

" Please Kalina, I-" started Jake.

" Leave Jake. This visit is over. Be sure to treat her right, and never….EVER…let your sister babysit for anyone, including you, ever again. Because I assure you, the fact that she made it to the castle was a fluke. Next time, she won't find any help."

Kalina turned and walked away, leaving Jake with a very irate Jareth.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Behome's heart broke as he watched how carefully Kalina hid the engagement ring still on her finger behind her back while she only used her right hand to gesture or slap his hand away. His sadness was only overpowered by anger as he broke free from Evan's restraints and approached Jareth and Jake, who was already cowering as Jareth approached him.

" Come boy, I'll return you to your world."

Jake shook his head, " I need to explain to her-"

Behome interrupted, " You didn't love her did you? She was different, and you were bored."

Jake shook his head as Jareth said, "Don't Behome. It's not worth it. She wouldn't want you to do it. If he was to be punished, the Labyrinth would have taken care of it through his daughter or sister."

" What do you mean by that?" asked Jake fearfully.

Behome leaned in till he was almost nose to nose with Jake, " This Jessica better love you more than life itself…and you better love her back to have done this to her."

Jareth motioned for Behome to step away and disappeared in a puff of glitter along with Jake.

Sarah, Evan and Venith approached Behome cautiously. He was starting to emit a glow that was as red as blood.

" She…acted…" Sarah began.

"…like a Warrior of the Labyrinth would." Venith finished. He was concerned about the whole situation. When the Labyrinth chose a warrior, said warrior usually never settled down or fell in love. Sadly, he looked towards Behome. He hoped that wasn't the case.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina sat on the bench in the gardens staring at nothing. She had to leave. Staying here would only cause her to do something irrational. The fact that Jake had married Jessica broke her heart to the point that she felt like she didn't have one. Jake was the first person she gave her whole heart to…and he had taken it for granted. Anger started to fill her as she contemplated whether all men were like this. Taking without so much as a concern towards who they would hurt.

She looked up as Jareth approached her and narrowed her eyes. Jareth. Would he do the same thing to Sarah? Would he find some spoiled Fae princess and leave Sarah brokenhearted back on Earth? Jareth waved his hand, the collar disappeared and she lifted a hand to rub her neck.

" I apologize," Jareth said, " I shouldn't have brought him."

Kalina just continued to stare at nothing. " I don't want to talk." She said coldly. With that, she got up and walked towards the stables. Feeling Jareth's eyes on her back, she refused to look back. _Men._ She thought, her eyes starting to grow transparent. She was glad that Jareth didn't follow. Something bad would have happened, she could feel it. As she entered the stables, the horses look at her expectantly.

" I'm sorry guys," she said softly, " no sugar cubes on me this time."

They followed her with their eyes as she walked to the last stall where a black Pegasus stood straining at his restraints. He settled down when he saw Kalina though. When Jareth had brought him in, she still had the collar on, and couldn't release him without fainting from lack of air before she could untie all the ropes. Thankfully, it was Behome who had found her collapsed in the stall, the Pegasus standing over her protectively. Since then, she had made it a point to at least visit him.

" Something that was born free and kept in a cage…" Kalina whispered to him as she tentatively stroked his mane. " Well my friend…stone walls do not a prison make, or iron bars a cage."

She started to untie his restraints. His nostrils flared as he started tugging at the ropes she was trying to free him from. Releasing him would most likely be suicidal. As with most wild animals who were suddenly let free, he would probably start bucking and crack her one in the head. It would probably end up being fatal if no one found her. But she didn't care. Kalina was feeling reckless. Untying the last of the ropes the Pegasus leapt forward, the wind causing Kalina to stumble back into the wall. He walked around in circles a couple times then approached her, leaning in to look in her eyes almost as if to make sure she was okay.

_Let us go little one. We have both been restrained for a week too long.._

Kalina blinked. She could have sworn…she saw him kneel down so she can get on his back. Doing so, he started to gallop outside, unfurling great black wings. With one great flap they were air borne, and flying away. To where, she would only know when they got there.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The song that Kalina sings is called Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. It's the song from Shrek.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Behome and Sarah were beside themselves with worry. Angrily, Sarah had demanded that Jareth find Kalina and apologize by taking off the collar. Jareth had simply bowed his head with his eyes closed and left. When he returned with no Kalina, Behome had accused him of disposing of her. Jareth's eyes glowed with anger as he told Behome that he was treading on dangerous ground.

" Be sure of what you are accusing me of before you speak it." Jareth had warned. Behome had shot him a dirty look and stalked into the castle. Evan and Venith stayed long enough to hear how Kalina would not talk and walked away before Jareth could even attempt to bring her back.

" Where would she have gone?" asked Evan. He thought for a few moments then snapped his fingers. " The stables…we should check the stables. I know she has befriended the Pegasus that Jareth captured. It seems she feels a similarity with the creature."

Sarah ran ahead as the three men followed her. Bursting into the stable, she was dismayed to find no one inside. It was eerily quiet and the horses eyed her almost as if to tell her that they have a secret. When Jareth walked in, they all whinnied once while nodding their heads. Sarah ran ahead to the last stable and stopped dead in her tracks, causing a chain reaction of Jareth crashing into her with Evan and Venith crashing into him. Fearfully, Sarah looked at Jareth whose face contorted with anger.

" If I ever find her, she'll-"

" She'll remain without a collar," interrupted Evan. " Think about it Jareth, she released the Pegasus right after you released her. You seem to be having a problem realizing the most basic instinct every creature has…the instinct to be free."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Behome was angry which rarely happened but when it did, it was best to leave him alone. He was determined to find Kalina himself and hide her away. The only other person he'd allow near her was Sarah.

_Do you honestly think she would appreciate that? _

Tensing, Behome turned to face the Labyrinth, her menacing smile seemed to overshadow the kindness in her eyes.

" She will be safe in my care. I won't let anything happen to her."

The Labyrinth sat gracefully in a nearby chair and folded her hands on her knees. _From what I can see, you'd be no better than Jareth restricting her in such a way._

Angry, Behome sneered, " Do no compare me to someone so heartless. I at least-"

_Do not talk of your king in such a way _the Labyrinth said coldly and stood up. She seemed to grow larger. _Remember your place, chameleon._

Swallowing a retort, he bowed and apologized. " I'm sorry mistress, I should not have spoken so. I let my anger control my words."

Nodding, the Labyrinth resumed her seat and said _Why do you care for her so?_

Behome was taken aback. " Because she is…passionate about what she believes in….she's brave and…"

_Different? Quite so being half fae…wouldn't you agree? I say that was the reason why Jake cared for her as well._

"He didn't care for her…he used her." Behome replied, his anger returning. He refused to acknowledge that what that human felt was love. " If Jake had truly loved Kalina, he would have ran the labyrinth for her."

_There's a difference between being mortal and half mortal, Behome._

Behome stiffened. The Labyrinth rarely used names when addressing individuals who dwelled within her domain. This meant that she was going to say something that would most likely displease him.

_I wonder what you would do if she never felt the love you feel for her._

Narrowing his eyes, Behome said, " I never said I loved her…I care deeply for her."

_Your words say one thing, yet your emotions and actions say another. You are secretly happy that you do not have to worry about Kalina being faithful to that boy anymore…yet how do you know that because of him she won't swear off love?_

" She…" Behome stopped. The thought had never occurred to him before. What if Kalina did swear off love? Where would that leave him? Loving a woman who didn't love him for the rest of his life. He collapsed into a chair and cradled his head in his hands. " She is independent…but I do not think that she would swear off love." He looked up for some assurance from the Labyrinth only to find her gone.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Pegasus, whose name was Ahern, was a bit surprised at how light the girl was. She had fallen asleep and he took care not to jostle too much so that she wouldn't fall off. When he was first brought to the castle against his will, he caught a glimpse of her watching with a scowl on her face. She had taken a few steps in the direction of his captors but suddenly stopped, the knuckles gripping her sword turning white. The Labyrinth had explained to him that she would be the one to free him. He was dismayed when she collapsed the first time she tried to untie him. While she lay there, he nudged her face to try to revive her and started with concern when he realized that she was barely breathing, the strange necklace she wore seemed to tighten on its own. Looking at the gray cat that had accompanied her, he asked it to get help. It glanced at the girl with its green eyes then ran off. Ahern stood protectively over her even though with his restraints he wouldn't be able to do much. When the blue-haired man called Behome arrived, he did a quick character check to make sure he could be trusted. After that, the girl, who the other horses called Kalina, would often visit and bring lovely little cubes that tasted sweet as clovers. He had his own name for her, though, one he thought suited her best.

Landing on a cliff overlooking the ocean, he knelt and gently rolled her off his back along his wing. She stirred but then settled in the soft grass. He settled down beside her and laid a wing over her to protect her from the chilly ocean wind, and for the first time in a week, truly slept.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina woke up and crawled out from under the great black wing. She looked around and a gust of wind brought in the fresh sea air. Standing and stretching she closed her eyes and savored the way the wind felt on her face. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks soothed her nerves and for the first time in a long time, she relaxed. Singing softly, she started to weave flowers together into a crown.

" I heard there was a secret chord,  
that David played and it pleased the Lord,  
but you don't really care for music do you?  
It goes like this: the fourth the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift!  
The baffled king composing hallelujah!"

As she continued to sing, the Pegasus awoke and stood, stretching his wings. Walking over to him, Kalina placed the crown of flowers on his head.

_You've awoken Edana._

Kalina jumped. " So you can talk. I thought I was hearing things at first."

The horse whinnied, which was probably the equivalent of laughter. _Yes, most creatures in the Underground can talk, either verbally or telepathically. Why were you restrained at the castle?_

" I tried to kill the man who killed my parents," Kalina replied, and shrugged, " as you can see, I failed." She paused then asked, " What's your name?"

_I am called Ahern, Edana._

" My name is Kalina…but I'm sure that the other horses told you that. Why do you call me Edana?"

_When you are passionately talking about something or angry, your eyes glow like fire. Edana means "little fire" and will be my special name for you._

Kalina smiled, " Well then…" she paused not quite sure of what to say. Instead she walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out to the sea. Taking off the engagement ring she held it up to the light, watching the sun reflect off the small diamond.

" Funny how something so small could have meant so much," she said softly to herself. Clutching it in her fist, she took a step back then hurled the ring into the sea.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next chap might be the long awaited song-fic!


	21. Chapter 21

Yet another disclaimer: The song is called _When you come back down_ by Nickle Creek.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jareth sighed as he gazed out the window to watch Sarah walk in the gardens. He had ruined his chances. With Kalina gone, Sarah was a bit distant and she would often have the look of someone who had lost their best friend.

_And she has_ he thought _And it's mostly my fault._ If he hadn't of blindly believed his father, if only he would have thought before he took the action of placing the collar on Kalina, things would be different right now. Sarah would be in his arms and Kalina would be setting up for his surprise. To his relief, Cavan left the castle after Kalina disappeared. He seemed to only want to be around if he knew it would bother Kalina. Sarah looked up to him and gave him a slight smile making his heart leap. Sarah smiling at him was a good sign. He transported to her side.

" She's going to go train." Sarah said to him. " Kalina will be a Warrior of the Labyrinth when she comes back. At least that's what the Labyrinth told me."

Jareth must have gotten a worried look on his face because Sarah asked him what was wrong.

" Training will be extremely hard but she'll be okay…however…" he paused. Sarah gave him a look that said 'get on with it already.' Taking a deep breathe Jareth continued, " Those who are chosen to become a Warrior…they rarely fall in love…I've only heard of one case but…I fear for Behome. He has fallen in love with Kalina and once a chameleon falls in love, they never…ever…fall out of it. Behome might have the fate that Kalina would have been doomed to had not Jake set her free from being faithful to him."

Sarah didn't look too worried and Jareth frowned. " Aren't you at least a little concerned?"

Shaking her head, Sarah gave him a genuine smile. " If it takes forever and a day, I'll be sure that Behome and Kalina will get together. I think there's already something there but Kalina is too stubborn and proud to see it."

Jareth smiled. His precious Sarah was back and he took her into his arms and held her tight.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Behome, in eagle form, had flown for near three days until he finally found Kalina and Ahern on a cliff overlooking the ocean. He landed a distance away and morphed back into his usual form, brushing blue hair out of his face. Kalina was at the edge of the cliff staring out into the sea, the near setting sun giving her a strange glow. When he tried to approach her, Ahern stepped in front of him.

_You will not go near her until she gives the word._

Behome narrowed his eyes, " You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do."

Ahern tossed his head. _That kind of arrogance it why she doesn't want you to-_

" It's okay, Ahern," Kalina called out, slightly turning, " I'll talk to him."

Ahern paused for a moment then let Behome pass. He approached slowly.

" Don't jump…please," he said softly. Kalina turned to look at him and snorted.

" Do you honestly think I would kill myself because of Jake?"

She fixed him with such a stare that he backed up a few steps. Turning back to the ocean, she crossed her arms.

" The Labyrinth has told me that I will need to train away from the castle for a couple weeks."

Behome's heart skipped a beat. " You have been chosen to serve as a Warrior?" he asked.

Ahern stepped up next to Kalina and she reached out and patted his neck. " Ahern will take me to wherever I will train."

Behome held back asking if he should come along and joined Kalina, staring out into the sea. Softly, he began to sing:

You got to leave me now, you got to go alone  
You got to chase a dream, one that's all your own  
Before it slips away  
When you're flyin' high, take my heart along  
I'll be the harmony to every lonely song  
That you learn to play

Kalina abruptly turned away from him. " Please don't do this Behome." But he continued to sing, a little bit louder, letting his emotions speak out through the song.

When you're soarin' through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down

Ahern shook out his wings and Kalina, refusing to face Behome, climbed on his back. Behome reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at him then looked away and closed her eyes as he continued:

I'll keep lookin' up, awaitin' your return  
My greatest fear will be that you will crash and burn  
And I won't feel your fire  
I'll be the other hand that always holds the line  
Connectin' in between your sweet heart and mine  
I'm strung out on that wire

And I'll be on the other end, To hear you when you call  
Angel, you were born to fly, If you get too high  
I'll catch you when you fall  
I'll catch you when you fall

Behome was hurt when Kalina whipped her hand out of his grip and Ahern started to gallop away, spreading his wings. He continued to sing though softly to himself.Your memory's the sunshine every new day brings  
I know the sky is calling  
Angel, let me help you with your wings

As he watched Kalina on Ahern's back flying away into the clouds Behome finished his song. Sending out a telepathic message of the last four lines to Kalina as he transformed into an eagle and flew back to the castle.

When you're soarin' through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down

_Take every chance you dare,  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down_


	22. Chapter 22

Sarah hummed to herself as she organized the books she took from the library in her room. There was a knock on the door and Jareth walked in.

" Just in time," she said as she smiled at him, " Kalina has a message for you."

Even though Jareth tried to hide it, Sarah saw the quick flash of annoyance in his eyes. She knew he was slightly jealous that Kalina only contacted her and seemed to refuse to acknowledge him.

" What does she want now?" he asked coolly, crossing his arms. Sarah gave him a bright smile and made him hold her.

" She says that you better be treating me right otherwise she'll have some ass-kicking to take care of when she gets back."

Jareth burst into laughter. Sarah knew it made him feel better that Kalina was back to her threatening him if he didn't treat her right. They almost acted like brother and sister.

_They would have been if her father had married his mother _she thought to herself. Sarah still couldn't believe how everyone was connected. After Behome had gone to find Kalina, the Labyrinth had explained everything to her.

_She will seem different when she comes back but she will be the same person. The training she will go through will change her perspective. I dare say it might even tame that volatile temper of hers._

Sarah had laughed at that and replied, " Nothing will be able to tame her." The Labyrinth had smiled as if approving of her response and disappeared. Behome had returned looking like a lost little boy and was now avoiding everyone. He was always on the highest tower, the very spot where Kalina would often be when she watched over her, staring at the sky. Sarah hoped she would be able to bump into him, since Kalina had a message for him as well. When she told Jareth he got a gleam in his eye.

" If you wanted to talk with Behome, you could have just told me." Jareth said lovingly as he flicked his hand. Behome appeared in the room looking startled. His eyes were drawn and had large circles under his eyes. He tried to move towards the door but it was locked tight and wouldn't budge.

Angrily he turned to Jareth, " Let me out. I need to-" he stopped. Jareth motioned to Sarah who stepped forward.

" I have a message from Kalina."

Behome's eyes that had been glaring at Jareth snapped to Sarah's face. His tired face turned bright and hopeful. "What did she say?" he asked.

Sarah concentrated on what Kalina had said. " I think it was, will you still be there for when I come back down? Or something along those lines."

Behome collapsed into a nearby chair and stared at her. "Are you sure that's what she said?"

Sarah nodded and asked, " Is that a good thing?"

Behome smiled the first genuine smile since Kalina left. "It may be the best thing I've ever heard." He looked at Sarah and asked, " Was there anything else? Anything at all?"

Sarah shook her head and Behome stood. " Thank you," he whispered then walked out.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jareth was surprised that Kalina had given such a message. He asked Sarah if that was what Kalina had really said. Her response was to smack him on the arm and demand an answer as to why she would deceive Behome like that. Leaving Sarah to start reading her books, Jareth decided to have a talk with the Labyrinth. When he reached the entrance to the Labyrinth, she was there waiting for him.

_Is it so hard to think a Warrior to have feelings?_

Jareth frowned. " She has built a wall around her so strong that I don't know if she meant it the way Behome thought it meant."

The Labyrinth smile got bigger but it didn't affect Jareth. If he wanted to, he could make the Labyrinth cower in terror before him.

_The Underground has accepted her, just as he had accepted him._

Jareth started and his eyes grew cold, " You didn't tell me that she would be training with your father. He's going to rip her apart!"

_He admires her…as he admired her father. I know how to pick my warriors Jareth. My father will explain everything to her…_

" Hopefully Kalina will be able to return sooner than expected. I have a feeling that Cavan will attempt to do something to Sarah.."

_There's another reason as well…Do not worry, she will be made aware of that situation also._

Jareth grimaced. He'd never hear the end of it from Kalina, especially if everything went according to plan. He just hoped that it would make Sarah happy.

The Labyrinth burst into laughter suddenly. _Kalina says " Of course it will make her happy dumbass!"_

Shaking his head, he bid the Labyrinth goodbye and headed back to the castle. He was still worried about Behome. And it also irked him that Kalina was able to tap into his thoughts. Had she grown that powerful already?

" She is a quick learner."

Snapping his head up, Jareth found himself looking at Evan. " So you're worried as well?"

Evan shrugged, " As powerful as she may be right now, it is nothing that we couldn't handle together if she should ever turn."

Sarah walked up behind Evan. " If who should ever turn? Kalina? You both know she is fiercely loyal to those close to her."

" That is a blessing and a curse," Jareth said, " an enemy could use that loyalty to make her do whatever he wants her to do…simply by threatening someone close to her."

" Such as Cavan," said Venith who had joined them. Sarah looked at the three men around her and frowned. Venith continued, " You have no need to worry." He smiled kindly at Sarah, " Kalina wouldn't do anything he asked of her. As of right now, she could destroy him with a single thought. As she develops her powers, she would be able to know if Cavan is even thinking of trying something."

Jareth snorted. " She's most likely at that point now. Kalina learns must faster than her father did."

" She has to," replied Sarah, " it is how she was able to survive all those years alone."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Behome was standing on the tower when he saw the meeting below him. He still couldn't believe the message that Kalina had left him. It had to be a mistake. When she left, she refused to even acknowledge what he was trying to say. He smacked himself on the head. I'm such a fool he thought. The song just came to him and even though he knew it was too soon, that her heart was still closed off, he tried to get through to her. But it seems it had…because she wouldn't send that message unless she meant it. Suddenly he turned and made his way to his quarters. He needed to try to get some sleep or do something other than think. Behome knew if he kept thinking in circles like this he would go stark raving mad. If that happened, Kalina wouldn't find him of use if she needed him. Not that it would matter, she was so damned independent. There was a brief brush against his mind and Behome stopped, listening and waiting.

" Kalina?" he whispered. There was another brush with his mind but it was extremely faint, almost as if the person sending it was either extremely tired or distracted. This worried him knowing that the training Kalina was receiving would have made a normal human go mad within a day. _She is quite resilient_ he thought thinking of what Jareth had said once. It also helps her father was who he was. Finally reaching his quarters Behome fell onto his bed and instantly fell asleep. He dreamed that he was in a forest, there was someone ahead of him, walking toward a nearby waterfall. When he finally caught up, he saw the outfit and gasped. The person turned around, revealing more of a black outfit with white trim. He stayed rooted to the spot as Kalina kindly smiled at him. But her smile didn't reach her eyes…her eyes seemed sad. Before he could say anything or try to touch her she disappeared, leaving him to confront the Labyrinth who had replaced her.

_She took great risk in contacting you. My father wouldn't approve of her wasting energy like that while training. You're lucky she had enough energy to hide what she was doing. Be sure to thank her when she comes home._

With that, the Labyrinth disappeared and Behome jerked awake.


	23. Chapter 23

Behome was the first to see the black speck in the sky flying towards the castle. Running through the castle to the courtyard, he announced the news to Jareth and Sarah. Sarah joined him in his race to the courtyard. He couldn't believe that she was finally returning. Kalina's eyes from the dream haunted him. Behome hoped that she would look better, but three and a half weeks of training with the Underground was bound to have an effect on her. As the black speck turned into a Pegasus with a figure in black on his back he grew more anxious. Sarah squeezed his hand as Jareth kept his eyes on the approaching figure. Feeling someone next to him, he was startled to find the Labyrinth next to him.

_Remember _she announced _she may seem different, but she is the same Kalina._

Ahern landed and flared his wings to slow down. Slowly, Kalina dismounted and approached the small group awaiting her.

"Kalina!" cried Sarah with joy as she embraced her friend, "I've missed you so! You're outfit has changed!"

Jareth chuckled. " I say the white trim does make it look more elegant."

Kalina smiled slightly. Behome was worried at how quiet she was being. He was about to say something when he heard a voice in his head.

_In silence one can hear everything. _Kalina turned to him and her smile got bigger. " So you were here waiting," she said out loud then winced. " I'm sorry, I had gotten so used to not speaking out loud. The Underground…he…" Looking sharply at the Labyrinth she nodded and remained quiet. Sarah told her about all the goings on in the castle.

" You wouldn't believe how moody Behome was."

Behome shot her a glare but Sarah only winked at him. Kalina looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _Is this the way she is going to be?_ He thought to himself _Hardly talking out loud and continuously watching?_

"Does it make you nervous?"

He blinked at Kalina. Was he really thinking that loud? Her expression shifted ever so slightly and he finally noticed the eyes, tired and somewhat sad. She turned to Ahern and patted his neck. " I'm going to set Ahern up in the stables." When she was out of sight, Behome whirled on the Labyrinth.

"What did your father do to her!" he demanded, " She is completely different, not the same at all!" The Labyrinth narrowed her eyes and started to raise her hand.

Jareth internvened. "Behome, don't assume anything right now. She just got back, don't you think that it is possible that she has gotten used to being alone? It must be hard for her, to suddenly be thrust with people when for so long the only voice she heard was that of the Underground." Behome glared at Jareth and stalked towards the stables, shrugging off Jareth's attempts to retain him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina buried her face in Ahern's mane. Her trembling had subsided, it had taken all her strength not to panic because there were people around. The Underground had told her that she will forever have trouble being around people. Shuddering she lifted her head and started to brush down Ahern.

_It will pass Edana_ Ahern said _Do not worry. _She nodded in response and continued brushing. Ahern and Kalina had become inseparable during her time training, in fact, they were linked together. Ahern was the son of the Pegasus that was her father's when he was the Warrior of the Labyrinth. It had been passed down to the first child since the beginning of time. The Underground would have picked another family had not Kalina made an appearance. A lot of responsibility had been placed on her shoulders. She paused suddenly, sensing that something was wrong. The stable doors pushed open and she jumped. Behome stalked in and walked till he was nearly toe to toe with her. Tensing, she did all she could not to shrink back.

" Who are you?"

The question startled her. She stared at Behome not saying anything. Suddenly he punched the stable door and she cried out and backed into Ahern who whinnied.

" What did he do to you, Kalina? You would have never shrinked away like that." When she saw that was starting to reach for her, she held up her hand.

_Please. _Out loud she said, " Please Behome…try to understand. I'll just need some time to get accustomed to life at the castle again."

Behome glared at her then grabbed her arm roughly and started to drag her out of the stables. " How will you become accustomed if you find excuses to stay in the stables?" Kalina started to struggle violently while Ahern started to trot after them, fully intending on putting Behome in his place.

" Behome, let me go NOW!" There was a flash of light and Behome yelped, snatching his hand back. Kalina staggered back, her gold eyes transparent. Collapsing against the wall she started to gasp for breath.

_Are you happy with what you did? _Ahern asked angrily. _In your haste you only made everything worse! She has had a trying time, if you only knew-_

" I WOULD IF SHE JUST TOLD ME!" Behome shouted, interrupting Ahern. " Her father wasn't this bad when _he_ came home. Was she really this weak before?"

Kalina snapped her head up and glared daggers at Behome. " Do you want know what I went through?" Her eyes went beyond transparent if that was possible. " Do you want to know how I was unable to hear anyone's voices besides the Underground's? To be almost completely alone? I wasn't even allowed to speak with Ahern all that much. I wasn't allowed to feel anything besides a sense of responsibility and dedication to the training. The Underground blocked everything. I have been beaten, bruised and cut. And all you can do when I come back is rough-house me!" She was standing now, anger radiating from her. " I tried to approach it in the calm way that I was trained to do, but you have crossed the line Chameleon!"

Behome stared at her. It seemed that he couldn't stop doing so. " Kalina…I.."

" Don't bother Behome," Kalina said softly. The same soft voice she had used for Jake. " Just promise me this Behome, if there is ever trouble here, and I have to send Jareth and Sarah away, I want you to find help. That is what you can do for me." Kalina stared steadily at him, waiting for his response. She knew that something was going to happen soon. Something that would shake the Labyrinth. Slowly, Behome nodded. " Say it Behome, a chameleon can not go back on his word…I want you to say it."

" I promise to find help if you ever have to send Jareth and Sarah away."

_Consider yourself lucky, you don't know what she could have done to you _Ahern said. Kalina nodded at Behome then left the stables, making her way to the castle. There was business she had to discuss with Jareth.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jareth, who had been watching the entire scene through a crystal, grimaced. He didn't expect Behome to act like that around Kalina. The way Behome was acting while she was away, convinced him that he would be more gentle. Sarah laid a hand on his arm.

" He was frustrated…she does seem extremely different…but it will pass." Sarah said and smiled at him. Jareth appreciated her comfort. He had done everything he could to make sure she was comfortable, and now that Kalina was back, Sarah was happier then ever.

_And soon, everything will be as it should be _he thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door and Evan walked in. " So she's back eh?"

Sarah nodded and said, " She seems different but give her a couple days before you attempt to approach her…Behome didn't understand…he…"

Evan laughed. " I felt the anger," he said, " it was…interesting."

Jareth nodded and said, " She's volatile now…until she can get her emotions under control again, we'll have to keep a close eye on her and make sure Behome doesn't anger her." _Or us for that matter_ he thought to himself. Sarah started to plan out how she can keep Kalina occupied and Jareth's mind started to wander…he hoped Kalina had everything planned.


	24. Chapter 24

Jareth looked over the plans Kalina gave him. She stood at the other side of the desk, quietly, a hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Her stance was relaxed but she was aware of everything happening around them. He smiled at her and her eyes twitched. Jareth had noticed that she showed her emotions strictly with her eyes, sometimes she would smile or frown, but most of the time, her face was stoic mask. _It must be a challenge for her to be able to express her emotions_ he thought.

" Kalina, I never imagined that you would come up with something like this."

She snorted in response. _So it is confirmed that is what is to be carried out? _asked Kalina. Jareth nodded and handed the small folder back to her. Taking the folder, Kalina tucked it under her arm and remained standing in place.

" You know that you don't have to do that," Jareth sighed, " you have a lot more freedom than you care to admit…My _father_ is required to carry out an order if it is issued by you."

Kalina shook her head, " I am no better than the next person. I wait to be excused out of respect, not out of common courtesy."

That was another thing that Jareth noticed. She had gotten more eloquent, hardly swearing as much. He did so miss the swearing, it was what made Kalina herself. This mellow Kalina wasn't as fun to mess around with. Scowling Kalina turned and left, as Behome walked in. She brushed past him, not even bothering to say hello. Behome looked at Jareth, hurt in his eyes.

" Behome, you'll have to just wait until she chooses to talk to you again…You can't force anything."

Collapsing in a chair, Behome pinched the bridge of his nose. " Please Jareth, there must be something you can do."

Thinking for a moment, Jareth had an idea but didn't know whether he should go through with it. " Kalina," he called out. She appeared almost instantly making him jump. " So the Underground taught you how to teleport, that's useful." Kalina rewarded him with a roll of her eyes.

_There are many things that I can do that you do not know about, _she said _however, do not think of partnering Behome with me to help me carry out the plans…I can ask Tromp and his friends, they'd happily help me._

Jareth motioned to Behome, " He will help you with the plans." Kalina scowled.

" I am quite capable of carrying out plans that I myself have made," she replied, " I need the help of no one."

Behome stood and said, " I don't mind helping, may I ask what exactly is going on?"

Kalina's response was to swiftly walk out of the room, leaving Jareth, who was starting to lose his patience, with a very hurt Behome. As if to make matters worse, the Labyrinth appeared.

_Behome, you know what you must do in order to ensure that she will talk to you again. It has been a while since someone who the Warrior holds dear has angered him or her. This will be most amusing._ With that, she disappeared. Behome sighed as Jareth looked at him, amusement in his eyes. " Did you even hear what she said?" Jareth asked, touching his fingers together to form a triangle.

" I need to do something that will mean something to Kalina."

Jareth shook his head, " Did you hear anything else?" Behome shook his head and started to walk out when he froze. " Now you know what I'm talking about," Jareth said, a slight smile on his lips. Behome gave him a radiant smile and ran out of the room. Jareth let out a sigh of relief. _Maybe there is hope for them _he thought.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina put the finishing touches on her project and stood back to admire her handiwork. If all went as planned, there would be much rejoicing to be had. She glanced behind her as Venith and Evan walked into the room.

" This looks amazing," said Evan, admiringly. Kalina narrowed her eyes slightly then glanced at Venith from the corner of her eye. Something was not right…casually she placed her hand the on the hilt of her sword.

The attack came swiftly. Kalina swung her sword to block Venith's attack and her dagger to block Evan's. Quickly, she transported them to the sparring room. Moving quickly, she tucked in and threw her shoulder against Evan's chest, disarming him in the same movement. Then, whirling around, she used both her dagger and her sword to tangle Venith's sword and whip it out of his hand.

Kalina sheathed her sword and dagger and said, " And that's called kicking your ass."

Venith burst into laughter as Evan smiled. " We knew you were in there somewhere!" Venith exclaimed. She shook her head and smiled.

" I must have everyone feeling like they must walk on eggshells," she said, " even though it was only a couple weeks away, it seemed like forever…If I didn't act accordingly, I was punished. It seems so hard to act like myself."

Evan clapped her on the back, " You've gotten faster, that's good. Behome would be proud."

Kalina stiffened at the sound of Behome's name. " Behome best not cross my path anytime soon," she said coldly, " he-" She stopped suddenly. Evan sent her a knowing glance and she lifted her chin. " I'm going to check in on Ahern."

When she got to the stables, the horses all turned to her at once and whinnied. Smiling, she pulled out sugar cubes from her pouch and gave one to each horse, when she finally got to Ahern he greeted her.

_Edana! You have brought the sweet cubes._

Laughing, Kalina nodded and gave him one, which he greatly appreciated. " Everything is set up. Jareth better appreciate it, considering that I had to work on it in secret. The Underground would have killed me if he knew that I was doing something other than training when I was there."

_You also made an attempt to contact Behome. But…that didn't succeed so much did it?_

Kalina lowered her eyes, taking of her jacket, she looked at her right arm. An angry gash stretched from her shoulder to wrist. " I don't know how he found out. I made sure that there was a barrier and the sense that I was studying…" Putting her jacket back on she turned and her heart stopped. Evan was standing there, staring at her.

" No wonder you got angry when he grabbed your arm…does he know about it?"

Kalina scowled at him. " No one is going to know about it…am I understood?"

Evan's eyes widened. She was using her power of authority as Warrior to give him an order. He figured that it was most likely bothering her that she resorted to such a thing. She was not one to go to such an extreme. When he didn't answer, Kalina added, " There is no sense in making him feel any more guilty about what he did."

Slowly, Evan nodded. "Come," he said, " you should eat something…I'll walk you to the castle. As they walked, Kalina turned her thoughts inward. She knew she could trust Evan with her secret…she just couldn't shake that something really bad was going to happen.


	25. Chapter 25

Jareth lead Sarah down the hallway where all the family portraits hung. Everyone, even distant relatives were painted and hung for all to see. Sarah stopped at one painting and gasped in surprise.

" That's Behome!" she exclaimed, " and that's…"

Jareth nodded, " Kalina's father. They were best friends. In fact, Behome would often take animal form and follow Kalina so that Vernier was positive that she was safe. But when Vernier died…well…Let's just say that Behome chose to forget everything…" Jareth shook his head. " But I didn't bring you this way to tell sad stories." Taking Sarah's hand, he lead her to a door and opened it. Sarah's face lit up when she stepped inside.

The Ballroom was decorated exactly as it had been at the dance…minus the guests of course. To one side, a dinner table stood laden with a beautiful candle-lit dinner. A small quintet (who turned out to be Tromp and his gang) played soft romantic music in the corner.

" Oh Jareth," Sarah breathed. She slowly walked to the table. " I feel so underdressed." Looking down, Jareth smiled as she realized they were wearing the exact outfits from the dance as well. He held the chair for her as she sat down then took his place across the table. He was impressed with the detail that Kalina put into the whole thing though he appreciated the fact that she went through such great lengths. He looked over at Tromp and his friends and smiled at them. It was probably a trying time to teach them to play a few songs.

After dinner, Sarah smiled at him and sighed. Jareth opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the next song that Tromp was starting to play. Smiling instead, he lead Sarah to the dance floor. He started to sing:

"There's such a sad look  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes.

There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart."

Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder as they started to dance around the dance floor, her dress sweeping around her. She felt so right in his arms that Jareth continued singing:

"As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.

Falling.  
Falling in love.

I'll paint you mountains of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down."

As the song faded away he made Sarah look at him. " Sarah," he said, " I have waited for so long to have you back in my arms. You mean more to me than the Underground itself." He produced a crystal, put it in her hands and closed them. When she opened them, there was a petite diamond ring with a sapphire and an emerald on either side of the diamond. " It would make me the happiest man in the Underground, if you would be my wife."

Sarah's face lit up with a smile. Putting on the ring, she flung her arms around his neck and whispered, " Yes Jareth, I would love to be your wife!"  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina sat in the study reading, Gandolf on her lap asleep. Every now and then she would absently stroke his fur, causing him to start purring. She smiled. " She said yes Gandolf," she said, " I don't know why Jareth was so worried." Gandolf just purred louder and got more comfortable. There was a knock on the door and Kalina looked up from her book. Gently, she got up and placed Gandolf back on the seat. Unsheathing her sword, she went to answer the door. Placing her hand on it, she was dismayed when she didn't recongnize the energy on the other side. Cracking it open, gold eyes stared at her. Opening it wider, she didn't flinch when a tall bald man with gold eyes walked in.

" Hello Kalina. I see the Underground has taught you well…though your eyes changed. You must work on that."

_Who are you? _She asked _Do you mean to shock me into thinking you're my father?"_

The man laughed. " I would never dream of doing so. I'm sure Vernier never told you that he had a twin. My name is Entalon. Behome finally remembered everything…I was wondering when I would get to meet you."

" Remember everything?" Kalina asked out loud. She didn't like where this was going. Entalon laughted and Kalina's eyes narrowed. Why was she finding it hard to trust this man?

" Behome and Vernier were best friends. However, when Vernier passed, the pain was so much that Behome chose to forget that he ever knew him. Behome would often follow you to school when you were younger, he often took the form of-"

" Demetrius," Kalina whispered, " the large neighborhood dog." She glanced at Gandolf who was now awake and washing himself.

" Do not worry," Entalon said, " that's not Behome. He is not fond of cats. Please sit…I would like to get to know my niece and answer any questions that she has about her father."  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Behome breathed an inner sigh of relief as Entalon covered for him. The last thing he needed was Kalina being suspicious of her feline friend. Little by little, she relaxed and was able to enjoy the company of her new found relative. He hoped that she would forgive him for everything he had done.

_Behome, I need to speak with you…NOW!_

He let out a loud meow and Kalina looked at him with worry in her eyes. " What is it Gandolf?" she asked. He leapt from the chair and pawed at the door. Smiling, she let him out. " I'll leave the door partially open if you want to come back in," she said. Behome rubbed against her legs then ran out.


	26. Chapter 26

Entalon found hard not to stare too hard at Kalina. It was almost as if he was talking with his brother again. She was extremely intelligent and quick in wit. When she finally allowed herself to relax, her laugh was genuine and her smile bright. She lifted a hand to to show him the move she used to protect herself from Cavan and he saw a flash of a scar. Gently grabbing her wrist, he didn't miss that she tensed up again and started to pull her hand away. Slowly lifting her sleeve, the scar seemed to stretch on forever.

" Kalina," he said, concerned, " What happened?" She looked away and didn't answer. She brought her hand to touch the side of her head lightly, as if she had a headache.

" Father used to read Shakespeare to me all the time. He would always tell me that I could get any advice I want from the Bard."

Entalon, getting the hint, leaned back in his chair. " Vernier did love to read. What did quote did he give you to always remember?"

Kalina chuckled. " Something I have tried to lived by for my whole life. It's from Hamlet… 'This above all to Thine own self be true.' When I think of him, I see him smiling at me and telling me that. He told me to never let anyone tell me who I should be." She looked at him and smiled softly, making his heart stop. It was the same smile that his brother gave him before he was banished. Sad, but accepting of the way things are.

" After my brother died, I wanted to forget him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He was my brother after all. I didn't know he had a child until I felt someone that seemed to be him come into the Underground." He didn't like the stillness that came after he said that. Suddenly she jerked up from her chair, hand on her hilt.

" Get-" she started to say. There was a loud explosion and a bright light. He heard Kalina shout something. When everything cleared, she was engaged in a swordfight with a masked intruder. " Warn Jareth!" she shouted at him. He dodged several attacks from more men who had entered and ran out of the room, heading for the ballroom and telling the Labyrinth to be prepared for any orders from Kalina. He started to worry even more when he didn't hear an answer. Racing through the hallways, it seemed to take forever to get to his destination. When he finally burst into the ballroom, Jareth was already holding Sarah protectively against him.

" What is it? What's happening?" Jareth demanded. " Entalon?" Jareth inquired when he recognized the man. Sarah gave him a shocked look.

" Your Majesty," Entalon said, giving a short bow, " Lady Sarah. We must leave immediately. There has been an attack on the castle…on the Labyrinth…and Kalina."

Sarah broke free from Jareth's tight grip and put her hand on Entalon's cheek. " If I know anything about Kalina…I know that she will be able to take care of herself…and stall for enough time for us to attempt to escape."

Entalon nodded. Jareth reclaimed hold on his bride-to-be and together, they all raced for the entrance to the Labyrinth to attempt to escape. " Where is Evan and Venith?" asked Jareth, " They can at least help Kalina escape as well."

" I do not know," replied Entalon, " I also feel a foreboding to leaving her behind. But she is after all a Warrior. Even if they do capture her, there is little else they can do to her."

When they reached the doors to the castle, they stopped and gasped. Someone was blocking their way. " How could you betray me?" shouted Jareth angrily as a spell was cast on them to send them to the dungeon. When they got there, Cavan was waiting. Kalina, as well as Evan and Venith, were unconscious and bound in chains. Entalo tried to attack Cavan soon found himself in the same situation as Kalina, bound in chains. Reaching for Sarah, Cavan tried to pull her away but even with all his strength and the help of magic, he could not pull her away from Jareth's embrace. Entalon sneered at Cavan for the man had obviously underestimated the situation at the castle.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kalina was surprised at how quick and strong her opponent was. When several other masked men joined in on the attack, she tried desperately to fend them all off. Five against one and she was beginning to tire. Suddenly, she saw an opening. Dodging into some open space, she said a small incantation and bound the men together with an invisible band. Keeping herself from gasping for breath she asked, " Who are you? Tell me and I might consider letting you live." Someone came up behind her and before she could react, grabbed her by the neck and pulled her back against him.

" Ah Kalina," breathed Cavan in her ear, " always the fighter." Waving his hand, the men were released and he threw her towards them. They roughly grabbed her and took away her weapons, including the dagger in her boot. Going into self-preservation mode, she brought down her foot hard against her captures shin. Gasping in pain, he let her go. Spinning around, she threw an uppercut into someone's chin then did a round house kick into the face of another. Before she could regain her balance, she found herself being crushed by an invisible force. Her arms were forced to her sides and she fell into one of the masked men who held her up for Cavan.

" You must realize that you're outnumbered." Cavan stated arrogantly. He walked up to her and stroked her cheek. " Still the beauty," he said then hissed as she sunk her teeth into his hand. " I see you have no problem letting your savage human side take over." Looking at the men, he said, " Follow me and make sure she doesn't try anything." Kalina was about to say something when she felt something heavy hit the back of her head and everything turned into darkness.

When Kalina woke up, she had so many chains binding her that she could barely move. It seemed that she was suspended on the wall, her feet barely touching the floor. To her left she saw Entalon, Venith and Evan in a similar situation, but still unconscious. " Uncle!" she shouted, " Venith! Evan!" Then mentally _Please be okay!_ Looking to her right she saw Jareth and Sarah, unchained but in some sort of bubble, the Labyrinth stood before it.

_I am sorry Warrior _the Labyrinth said _He came quickly and suddenly. Cavan did something to Ahern so that he couldn't do anything to help. I can only protect Jareth and Sarah for so long before he tries to overtake me._

Speaking to Jareth and Sarah, Kalina said, " Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Sarah replied, " We're okay…he tried to…take me away from Jareth but for some reason he couldn't pull me away."

Kalina breathed a sigh of relief. " It is because you are engaged. You and Jareth have professed your love for each other…and nothing can break that."

Jareth pulled Sarah close to him and smiled at Kalina, mouthing the words 'thank you'.

There was the sound of doors opening and Cavan walked into the dungeon, his men taking posts on either side of the door. " You're awake my love," he said to her, mockingly. Getting close so that he was nearly nose-to-nose with her he said, " I would have put a muzzle on you, my sweet, but that would mar your features now wouldn't it?" Kalina's eyes started to grow transparent but instead of Cavan feeling pain, she screamed at the pain she felt. " Now, now," he said, " don't be a naughty girl…or else these chains will bring it back to you ten fold." The pain seemed to take forever to subside and Kalina felt herself nearly faint again.

_Don't give in Kalina, it's what he wants you to do. _

Her eyes snapped open. _Evan? _She nearly cried out in joy when she got the affirmative. Bringing her attention back to Cavan, he noticed that he was starting to approach the bubble Jareth and Sarah were in. " You bastard, you stay away from them!" she shouted as she struggled against the chains. " Why can't you do anything?" she shouted at the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth only looked away sadly.

" I've taken over, so in a sense, she can only listen to me…next to you that is. The only way she will truly obey my commands is if you and I wed. Which is my next plan…however, fancy that…I will need her permission, along with the Underground and your Uncle's. And it has to be unanimous...or you have to want to marry me." He scowled at her triumphant look. " Rest assured, dear one, I will make sure that I find a way to make them all agree."

" Underground, hide Jareth and Sarah!" shouted Kalina suddenly. The bubble started to float up and grow smaller. Then it blinked out of existence. Cavan screamed in rage, stalked over to Kalina and slapped her across the face.

" You think you've won, don't you?" he sneered at her. " I will make you feel more heartache then you can imagine…and when I am finished, you will be begging for me to either end your life…or take you as my wife." With that, he stalked out, his men following him.


	27. Chapter 27

Kalina struggled against the chains, trying to loosen at least an arm so that she can try to slip through them. Evan watched her and Venith kept telling her that it was impossible to escape the chains. Entalon hadn't woken up yet no matter how many times Kalina called to him. Jerking around, Kalina only managed to smack her head against the brick wall behind her.

" I told you," Venith said impatiently, " you can't break free from the chains…"

Kalina glared at him then said, " I cannot believe this. I knew something was off but…" The dungeon doors opened and Cavan strutted in. Eyeing the three men to make sure they were secure, he made his way to Kalina. Waving his hand, the chains disappeared except for her shackled wrists. One of the masked men came to take Kalina's arm but she threw the chain between her wrists around his neck. Leaving barely enough space for him to breathe, she held him against her. There was a flicker in Cavan's eyes, something that Kalina didn't miss.

" So who is this?" she asked, " A cousin? Maybe a brother?"

Cavan stared at her. " Let him go Kalina." Kalina's response was to jerk the man toward her, making him yelp out. She waited, hoping he'd try to attack her. Instead, he unsheathed his sword and pointed it to Entalon. " Let him go, or your uncle will pay for what you should rightfully suffer." It was then that Kalina realized she was trembling. She started to play out scenarios in her head. Cavan had to know that if he killed Entalon, it would anger her to the point of her killing her captive, something she wasn't aware she was capable of doing until now. But Entalon was one of her extremely few links to her father. Closing her eyes as if defeated, Kalina let the man go. He practically ran to Cavan's side. Kalina opened her eyes, which were transparent, and glared at Cavan who sneered at her. She moved suddenly, jumping in front of Entalon as Cavan thrust his sword. Biting back pain, she smiled at Cavan.

" I know your tricks you dirty son of a bitch," she said, " you better heed my words when I say that I will be the one to hand your ass to you."

Cavan's response was to thrust the sword further, imbedding the blade into the wall of the dungeon. This left Kalina in an uncomfortable position where she could neither sit nor stand completely without causing herself more damage. " Now look what you made me do," Cavan said, " I've damaged my future bride."

" I could never marry a coward!" Kalina snapped.

Cavan burst into laughter. " Ah yes…I've heard the rumors. You were mooning over Behome." Kalina scowled at this but remained silent. " But," Cavan continued as he turned to face the masked man, " I believe my friend here has some news to break to you."

Kalina's heart jumped to her throat. She hadn't thought of Behome during all the commotion. He must have been caught while trying to get to the High King. She stared at the masked man waiting. Then she noticed it and her eyes narrowed. The man lifted his hand started to take off his mask. Wild blue hair tumbled down and green eyes stared at her.

"You!" she hissed, " I'm going to KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME, THE WARRIOR OF THE LABYRINTH!" Kalina was wise enough to not say what would have made her seem weak…that she thought he loved her…that she thought he was different. There was a flicker of fear in his eyes then they turned cold.

" You were too clever. You had Jareth propose to Sarah. Pity you didn't let me help you decorate…I would have the perfect opportunity to get to Sarah. That's all Cavan wanted…was to break the great Goblin King by destroying the one he loved."

Kalina smirked. Despite her muscles screaming in pain from her awkward position, she felt strangely calm now. " It's not my fault that Cavan is an idiot or that you are a traitor."

" You bastard!" Evan shouted, " Do you realize the price she has paid for you?"

Behome shot him an annoyed look. " What are you talking about? What price are you talking about, she seemed normal enough to me."

Evan narrowed his eyes. " Look at her right arm you inconsiderate fool!"

Behome looked at Kalina who shot him a "come near me and die" look. He strode over to her and ripped off the sleeve of her right arm. The gash had turned into an angry red scar. It seemed to stand out in the dim light like a beacon.

" Aw," Cavan murmured sarcastically, " didn't you say she tried to contact you Behome? And that the Labyrinth said she went through great lengths to hide it from the Underground? It looks like it didn't work now did it?"

Behome remained silent while Kalina glared at Cavan. " It doesn't matter anyway," Behome replied, " we must go if you want me to assure the High King that all is well here as I promised I would."

When they left Kalina squeezed her eyes, willing the tears to go away.

You let your guard down. I'm disappointed in you. Do not shed tears, they show weakness though you've already shown it by letting yourself love.

_I know that_ Kalina snapped at the Underground, an angry look crossing her face _if you'll excuse me, I have an escape to carry out._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Jareth knew where they were…in the oubliette. Although it was furnished like one of the finest rooms in the castle, he couldn't help but be uncomfortable. It had taken forever to convince Sarah to take a nap. The Underground refused to answer questions or show him Kalina. Whenever he tried to produce a crystal it would pop before he could get a clear image of inside the castle. This worried him greatly. His brothers, the Warrior…he could only imagine what Cavan had in mind for them. Narrowing his eyes, he reminded himself that Behome was the one who helped Cavan accomplish this task. He had admitted to himself that though Kalina was still herself, she would always have a different sense of responsibility than she had before. She was in charge of protecting people of the Labyrinth, including the Labyrinth herself. If something were to happen to him, and he had no heir, Kalina would take over, or serve as advisor to Sarah…especially when it came to choosing a new husband. He smiled again as he remembered the engagement. Kalina had done good by pushing him to do it sooner. Sarah was his future wife, and nothing could break that. He grimaced suddenly as he remembered that Cavan needed two more approvals to marry Kalina. Entalon would never give in, the same for the Labyrinth. The Underground however, would not like one of the kingdoms not having a ruler, he didn't believe that two people should love each other in order to get married. If he needed to, the Underground would force Kalina to marry Cavan. Shuddering Jareth sat on the bed next to Sarah. He knew Kalina…she would fight to the death to not marry Cavan. And when she found out that Behome had betrayed her, she would most likely hurt first, hurt some more, then when Behome is near death, ask questions. This was a bad time for everything to happen what with Kalina just getting used to being back.

" Jareth, lay down with me. Keep me warm." Jareth looked at Sarah who was staring at him with a worried look in her eyes. " Will Kalina and everyone be okay?" Sarah asked as he slid his arms around her. Jareth chose his words very carefully before he spoke.

" I think," he said, " that everything will work out for the best. Kalina knows how to take care of herself and others." Sarah snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. He couldn't sleep though, he wanted to make sure nothing tried to get into the oubliette while Sarah rested.


	28. Chapter 28

Sweat beaded on Kalina's forehead as she tried to carry out her plan with as little more damage done to her as possible. Slowly and carefully, she swung the chain from her wrists so that it was on top of the sword. Taking a couple deep, painful breaths, she used her upper body strength to hold up her torso as she positions her feet on the hilt.

" Kalina," Evan said, a worried expression on his face, " Kalina, don't do that. It'll cause you more damage.

Pushing with all her might, she kicked out the sword and collapsed on the floor. Blood pooled on the floor where she lay, and for several seconds, black dots danced in front of her eyes. Getting up slowly, she stumbled against the wall. Evan struggled against his chains. " Damn it Kalina, you're still half mortal!" Kalina ignored him and made her way to him and brought out her key pick from inside her jacket. It had been enchanted by the Underground to be able to unlock any lock, no matter if they had a magic spell to prevent it from being picked. Her hands shook as she focused on picking the lock on his chains. When she finally got it unlocked, she was extremely pale and she shrugged off Evan violently as she worked on Venith's chains.

" I have to…free them," she murmured to herself, " I have to destroy them. I have to prove myself…" She wavered for a minute and nearly fell into Venith but Evan caught her. " I'm fine!" she snapped at him, pushing him off. Finished Venith's lock with renewed vigor, she turned to Entalon. Stumbling, she knelt in front of him and touched his face. "Uncle. Please wake up Uncle." Kalina wasn't getting a response and she freed him from the chains. Laying him on her lap, she touched his face again, tears springing to her eyes. " Entalon. This is the daughter of your brother, Vernier." Kalina said, her voice suddenly bold and commanding. " It is time to wake up." Slowly, Entalon stirred and opened his eyes. Sitting up he turned to Kalina and touched her face, who fell into his arms crying. " I hurt Uncle," Kalina said bitterly, " there is so much pain." Evan and Venith watched on, not knowing how to react as Entalon held his niece close, trying to comfort her. It reminded them that, though Kalina was Warrior, she was not immune to heartache or pain. Kalina sat up and said sadly, " I made you all bloody." Entalon's shirt was covered in blood from her wound but she stood up and made her way to the dungeon door. She was losing a lot of blood, but she needed to finish this now. Behome, the one she knew she loved when he protected her from Cavan, had betrayed her. When she got to the door she fell to her knees and gripped the bars. " What would my father think of me," she whispered, " his only daughter bleeding and ready to risk it all for the very place that rejected him…and wishing that someone didn't mean so much to her."

He would have been proud of you Warrior…you and your kind are always doomed to be betrayed by love.

" Why does it have to be this way?" asked Kalina, " I'm surprised you didn't make me marry Cavan. I know that you don't like a kingdom not having a ruler."

You are as bullheaded as your father…I cannot make you do anything you do not want to do.

Kalina stood up and looked at Evan. " I'm going to need you to somehow get to Jareth and Sarah. I'm sure the Underground will help you. Venith, take Entalon and see if you can talk to the Labyrinth. I have someone I need to see." Her eyes started to glow and with a wave of her hand, the dungeon doors disappeared. She walked out without glancing back.

" She didn't say goodbye," she heard Entalon say as she left. Evan replied, " That's because she intends on coming back."

She made her way to the throne room, pausing before the door. Narrowing her eyes, she flitted to the secret entrance where she hid behind a tapestry, listening to Cavan and Behome talk.

" It always amazes me how quickly you travel, but then I realize that you can change form." Cavan was saying to Behome.

Behome sighed. " You made me promise an oath before she did. Otherwise, this wouldn't have gone so well for you."

" And to think, she never suspected that her dear little Gandalf was actually you."

Kalina scowled. There were tricksters all around her apparently. Gripping her dagger tightly, she ran out from behind the tapestry straight at Cavan. Metal clashed against metal as Behome blocked her. She stared into green eyes and knew that they were staring into steely cold gold ones. Kicking him in the shin, she was able to pull away and unsheath her sword.

" Ah," said Cavan, " I see you found your weapons, easy to find weren't they." He laughed when Kalina narrowed her eyes. " Look at her eyes Behome. See how the gold magnifies the anger and hate she feels toward us. Though toward you…I think it's bordering on hurt. You broke her little heart."

Screaming, Kalina attacked again, and again, Behome blocked her. She swung her dagger and nicked him in the cheek. His response was to kick her in the stomach, which sent her flying against the wall. Biting back pain, she stood up and coughed up blood. Bringing her sword up, she got into a fighting position.

" You want play that way bitch. Then let's play." Jumping forward, she moved too fast for Behome to block properly and he ended up stumbling back. " You think that you can stop me? I am the Warrior of the Labyrinth as my father was before me." Waving her hand, she trapped Behome in a barrier. Facing Cavan, she pointed her sword and said, " Let's dance."

Cavan smiled at her and picked up his own sword next to the throne. Lunging forward, Kalina saw him muttering something but it was too late. Her weapons flew out of her hands and she flew right into his arms. Grabbing her hair, Cavan forced her to her knees and shoved her head low to the ground. When she tried to elbow him, he grabbed it and bent it behind her back, almost to the breaking point. Kalina hissed but didn't cry out.

" Poor little Kalina," Cavan hissed in her ear, " did you think that I would have let you see my true strength when we first had a little encounter? You never knew or even investigated to find out that my kingdom uses the dark arts and that **I** am the Warrior of that kingdom. The blood that runs through my veins is pure and not diluted by filthy human blood." He rubbed his cheek against hers and Kalina tried to jerk away from him.

The barrier around Behome broke as Cavan pulled ever so slightly on her arm, trying to make her scream. " Cavan, you promised me that you wouldn't-"

" Now look at you, bowing down to me." Cavan told Kalina, interrupting Behome. Wrenching her arm, there was a sickening crack, and Cavan pulled her up by her hair. " Still refusing to scream are we?" Kalina glared at him through one eyes, then shoved the heel of her hand into his nose while kneeing him in the groin. Screaming in pain, Cavan released Kalina who quickly reached for her weapons. Right when she was sure she could reach her sword, invisible ropes seemed to tie her down, making her kneel on one knee. Cavan, scowling yet having a triumphant gleam in his eyes, stalked towards her.

" Did you really think that it would have been that easy?" He toyed with her dagger and pushed Behome away when he tried to stop him. " Why Warrior of the Labyrinth…are you kneeling before me? I never thought you would give your allegiance to the likes of me…Marry you, you say? Why-"

" Brother, stop it!" Behome shouted, " This is the reason why I left home, you and most of the people there are so corrupted that you take great pains to put others through pain."

Kalina stared at him in shock but Cavan just smirked. " Ah little brother, you were always the weaker one." Moving suddenly, he slashed the dagger and Kalina knew her face was bleeding from several deep cuts. Cavan leaned in and said, " Now who could ever learn to love a face like that?"

Kalina's glared at him and he wore a smirk on his face until he saw her eyes start to glow. With a great pulse of energy, Kalina broke free from the ropes and a new sword appeared in her hand. It was black as night and seemed to swallow the light around it. Cavan shouted something that Kalina couldn't hear but then realized what he said when hundreds of guards surrounded her. She smirked. This was going to be fun.


	29. Chapter 29

Jareth was starting to worry. He knew that only a day or two had passed, but in the oubliette is felt like forever. The Underground provided them with food but said little about what was going on at the castle. His brothers…Kalina…. they could be dead for all he knew. Glancing at Sarah who was sleeping, he hoped that they were okay. Sarah would probably feel lost without her, the one who had brought them together.

" She must have known something was going to happen," he said, "that's why she rushed the proposal."

There was an energy pulse from the castle and Jareth became very aware of his surroundings. Energy was starting to blanket the Labyrinth and it felt so familiar. There was a smaller pulse and Evan popped into existence in front of him. Without thinking, Jareth gave his brother a fierce hug.

"Evan!" Jareth couldn't have been happier to see him. Sarah bolted up and hugged him too.

" Well," Evan said lightly, " if the situation wasn't so dire, I would be happy to receive such a welcome."

Jareth gave a questioning look while Sarah grabbed his sleeve. " Evan," she said, " what's going on at the castle? The Underground wouldn't answer our questions and neither would the Labyrinth."

Sighing Evan took a seat that appeared behind him. " Venith and Entalon are okay. They are probably with the Labyrinth right now discussing what should be done. Kalina…." He paused, trying to think of a way to explain her situation. " She's terribly wounded. Last I saw, she had a sword wound to her torso and was bleeding badly. Cavan…Behome…those two were the only thing on her mind when she strode out of the dungeon. I hope that she doesn't succumb to her wounds at a bad time. She won't feel at peace to die, until those two are either locked away or dead. Preferably the latter."

" Damn that Kalina," Jareth hissed. " She has no regard to the feelings of others. Always eaten up by vengeance and hate…"

Sarah touched his cheek. " She can't help it Jareth. Her life has been hard, and she's fiercely loyal to her friends. Did you think that she would not react to us being captured? Along with Entalon, we are her family. Why do you think she went through the trouble of bringing me back?" Sarah smiled.

" She hardly knew me, for all she knew, I could have simply wanted to make you my slave."

" Oh Jareth, she knew better than that. Why do you think she is the Warrior? She could tell in your reaction to Sarah's name…and the reaction to the question she asked on the night Cavan came when she was cleaning the library."

Jareth rubbed his temples then pulled Sarah close to him. " Sarah…we need to go to her.'

Sarah hugged him back. " I was wondering when you were going to say that," she said.

" We'll have to hurry," Evan said, " I can assure you at this moment that she at least fight Behome by now…and her hands won't allow her to last much longer."

" Why?" asked Sarah in concern. Evan gave her a measuring look, then opened his mouth to explain one of Kalina's two weak points.

Kalina was tiring, but drawing on the last reserve of strength, she managed to hack through two more guards to finally come face to face with Cavan. He was flanked by Behome and two more guards…and they all attacked at once. Twisting and turning in a way that unnatural for a human, she managed to surprise the guards as she disarmed them and put them in a barrier. Behome moved too quickly and she was barely able to dodge causing her to loose a lock of hair. Cavan came after and Kalina brought her sword up. Their swords clashed and Kalina realized her mistake. Cavan started to push down and she felt herself slowly lowering to her knees. She was in danger of being forced to the ground and losing her bearings. So…she decided to play dirty. She lunged up then brought her knee into his groin. Grimacing, she realized that she had been pulling that trick more often than she liked. She didn't like to play dirty. As he fell to the ground, Behome took his place.

" I do hope you don't intend to pull that trick on me," he said, " unlike my brother, I've trained to be quicker on my feet."

" Then let's test that theory out!" challenged Kalina as she attacked. Behome leapt backward and slashed. She barely had time to block and was starting to curse herself for being so slow. A broken arm was no excuse to not be able to fight. She narrowed her eyes as she remembered her training with the Underground. All fighting situations had been covered, from having a flesh wound to broken limbs and fighting to the death.

" I will not lose to you," she said, her eyes glowing. Behome smiled and she nearly screamed in frustration. It was the same smile she saw on his face on the tower when she was flying back towards the castle. He had to know how she felt. Otherwise, he wouldn't have done that. The bastard was playing mind games with her. Then she thought of something and lowered her sword.

" I can't," she said softly as tears welled up in her eyes, " I can't fight anymore. I hurt so much…" Sinking to her knees, she lowered her head in defeat. Behome approached her and stood before her.

" I am glad that you came to your senses." Leaning in, he took her arm and helped her stand, " You are wise to surrender."

Kalina brushed tears from her eyes and looked up at him. " I just have one thing to say," she said as she looked into his eyes. He raised his eyebrows inquiringly and she hissed, " Never trust a woman." And with that, she crashed the hilt of her sword into his head. He crumpled unconscious to the floor and as she turned around, Cavan attacked. As they fought, Kalina started to feel the pain in her wrist, shooting up through her fingers.

_Oh no_ she thought _not now!_ She had been cursed with carpal tunnel when she was eighteen, and though it never really bothered her, the bad cases always seemed to hit at the most inconvenient time. Cavan attacked relentlessly, causing her to always be on the defense, not allowing her to make an attack. Feeling her grip loosen on her sword, she tried to stop it but Cavan saw the opening and disarmed her. Pointed his sword tip to her throat he smiled. " You will make a lovely throne decoration…as well as a fun toy in the bedroom."

Suddenly, the doors burst open. And to her surprise, the High King and his army swept into the room, attacking Cavan's guards. Cavan stared dumbstruck as his men were being overtaken. Kalina picked up her sword, and attacked.


	30. Chapter 30

Jareth raced through the castle following the sounds of battle. Evan was right behind him, warning him not to act too rash.

" Just remember the rules of combat, especially between two warriors," Evan said. Jareth rolled his eyes and continued to run. When they reached the door of the throne room, it seemed quieter. Walking into the room, he saw his father's men in a massive circle watching something. What remained of Cavan's guards were locked up in barriers and looking worse for wear. There was a cry of pain and Jareth started to push through the crowd to get to the center of the circle. Evan tried to pull him back but he pushed him away. When Jareth got to the center, his heart nearly broke and he was glad that he had sent Sarah with the Labyrinth. Kalina stood there, covered in blood, one arm hung limply by her side, her face had several deep cuts. She took several steps toward Cavan and he noticed that she was limping. Cavan started to laugh and Jareth started to go forward but his father and brother stopped him from doing so.

" Remember," the High King said, " once a battle has begun between two warriors, they have to finish it. If anyone helps her, her life will be forfeit."

Jareth turned back to watch the battle. He was shocked when he saw Behome on the opposite side of the circle, sword in hand, watching as well. " Father, that man is a traitor. Why haven't you arrested him?"

The High King smirked but said nothing. Obviously, there was more going on than meets the eye.

" Kalinaaaaaaaaa," called Cavan, " my dear sweet Kalina…why do you limp so?" Jareth scowled. This was torture. Surely, there was no way that Kalina could win this fight. She was already half dead!

Kalina raised her sword and swung, Cavan blocked it and she winced at it jarred her arm. Jareth was beside himself with anger and worry. _That damn girl _he thought to himself _I knew she was trouble from the start._

" I at least know, that I will never marry you," Kalina said and she smiled. A look of pure anger came across Cavan's face and he lunged at her. For someone as injured as she was, Kalina moved quickly out of the way and swung her sword. Cavan screamed in pain as he held his arm. " Now we're even," Kalina said softly.

" It's just a flesh wound," Cavan snapped back. Kalina burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to lean briefly on her sword.

" What do you mean?" she asked. " You're arm's off!" Then as suddenly as she started laughing, she was serious again. Both of them attacked and Kalina came hilt to hilt with Cavan. He smiled at her but she had no expression on her face. The only thing that changed was…

Jareth's attention perked up as he saw Kalina's eyes glowing slightly. With a twist and a turn, she disarmed Cavan and held her sword to his throat. " You're time is up Cavan," she said. She thrust her hilt into his stomach and he fell to his knees. Putting her sword to his throat again, she looked up at the people around her. She looked at the High King and Jareth.

" What is it you would like me to do?"

The High King nodded and Jareth was frozen by the intensity of her eyes. His eyes flicked to Behome and Kalina turned and looked toward him. Staring right into Behome's eyes, she raised her sword. She started to swing it but the blade stopped right before it would have neatly cut off Cavan's head. Jareth looked at Behome, whose eyes were full of tears. Kalina took a step back from Cavan and said, " Take him, strip him of his Warrior title and magic. Put him in a dungeon cell that will bind him, to make sure that he never regains any power. We will give him a trial and execute accordingly." The crowd rushed forward and Kalina was lost from Jareth's sight. He panicked, she was in need of medical help, it wouldn't do if he wasn't able to get to her before she bled to death.

* * *

Kalina limped toward a balcony. If she was going to die, she would like to see the stars one last time. She collapsed out of sight and looked up toward the sky. By the time Cavan's guards were taken prisoner, she was exhausted from fighting two to three people at once. Cavan never fought alone, and his guards seemed to spring out of nowhere whenever she thought that she finally had him alone. She had to be proud of herself that she lasted so long. 

_You have fought well Warrior._

Kalina chuckled which turned into a cough. Cool hands touched her forehead and she shifted her gaze to find herself looking at the Labyrinth. There was someone behind her but she couldn't make him out. She started to close her eyes.

_Do not close your eyes Kalina_ the Labyrinth said _please, you have to stay awake. At least until Zakary arrives._ The Labyrinth's voice seemed to crack.

_If she wants to rest, let her._

The Labyrinth shook her head _Father…_It started to rain from a cloudless sky and the Labyrinth started to sing then.

I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

The rain hit her hot skin and Kalina could feel herself slipping into darkness. A tear escaped from her eye. She had done many things in her life and should be proud of what she accomplished. But there was so much more she wanted to do. So much more that she needed to understand. Not to mention her apology. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and slipped into darkness, the Labyrinth's song receding from her hearing as she drifted away.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

* * *

Note: I do not own Monty Python or the song Unwritten. I hope to have this done within 2-3 chapters. Then…I just might make a sequel. 


	31. Chapter 31

Behome stood in front of Jareth as he explained everything. He had known that things would get out of hand, that a lot of people would get hurt. But to have seen Kalina injured the way she was broke his heart.

" I had to keep up appearances. Because I made the promise to Kalina and because of…" he stopped for a few minutes then continued, " I had to make my brother feel at ease. I apologize that everyone thought I was a traitor. If Kalina hadn't sent you away, I would have explained everything."

Jareth glanced at Evan who shrugged. " I was too focused on Kalina and making sure she wouldn't kill herself from trying to escape. I did not consider reading any minds."

Behome looked at Sarah, " I apologize for any harm or fear I may have caused."

Sarah nodded and gave him a small smile, which made him feel a bit better. Jareth shook his head and asked, " Why couldn't you have just avoided all this? Why did you have to play along with your brother?"

" My brother has always been the stronger one. So instead of fighting him, I tried to delay the inevitable fight between him and Kalina as much as I could. She was so angry though and her anger gave her the strength to fight me and knock me out. He promised me he wouldn't hurt her."

" Kalina was just as strong willed as her father," the High King said, " which made her a fine warrior."

Behome stared at him. " I thought you said the Labyrinth found her. She can't be…"

The High King thought for a moment then replied, " Yes, the Labyrinth found her. However, she may not have found her in time."

Without another word, Behome ran from the throne room towards Kalina's room. Zakary was leaving her room as he approached the door. Holding up a hand, Zakary tried to prevent him from going inside.

" Step aside Healer," Behome demanded angrily, " the woman I love is in there." Zakary's eyes widened for a moment then he stepped aside. Behome walked in and his eyes immediately went to the bed where Kalina lay. She was heavily bandaged and was so still. His eyes brimmed with tears as he approached the bed. As he got closer he saw that she was breathing but her chest barely rose at the shallow breaths she took.

" It pains her to breathe," Zakary said, " but she seems to be holding on. I only hope she can last until the magic of the Underground fully heals her. It's been a few days and she's barely made any progress. She's hasn't even woken up once." Zakary bowed his head and walked out. Jareth and Sarah walked in and stood by the bed. Sarah laid a gentle hand on Kalina's bandaged forehead. He knew that it must pain her as well to see her friend in such a state.

Jareth kept an arm around Sarah. He never had any sisters, but he knew that if he did, he would want them to be like the woman laying unconscious in the bed. He hoped that when he had children, that Kalina would be able to teach them of loyalty and honor. " I wanted her to be my Maid of Honor," Sarah said looking at Jareth, " she has to wake up. She has to see us get married and have children. Otherwise, what did she fight for?" They stood still for a few seconds, the only sound coming from Kalina's breathing. Behome noticed something suddenly and he began to panic. Jareth glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

" Can't you hear it?" asked Behome nervously, " Her breathing has slowed…" After he said that, Kalina's breathing seemed to stop. Kneeling beside the bed and taking one of Kalina's hands, Behome knelt by her bed. " Kalina, please, you can't die. A chameleon only falls in love once in his lifetime. If you die, I won't have anything to live for. Please…" Several tears fell from his eyes, " I can't lose you. You mean too much to me. I swear that I won't hurt you ever again. Just please…don't die."

There was no response…no breath…Kalina's hand limp in his. Behome held her hand to his lips while Sarah buried her head in Jareth's shoulder, quietly sobbing. Jareth comforted his fiancée and called for Zakary.

" I loved you," Behome was telling Kalina, brushing back her hair, " and I know…I just know…that you loved me too." Gently, he laid her hand on her chest and started to stand, brushing tears from his eyes.

" Cocky son of a bitch aren't you?" came a weak whisper. Behome looked at Kalina's face to see gold eyes staring at him through the bandages. They were tired and she smiled weakly. " I think that it's time for both of us to be honest with each other."


	32. Chapter 32

Kalina stood in the Bride's Room watching the High Queen's handmaids fix Sarah's wedding dress. She knew she seemed somber in a bright room but since she was going to walk Sarah down the aisle, she didn't really care. The handmaids talked amongst themselves while the High Queen tried to calm Sarah's nerves.

" You look beautiful Sarah," Emaxion said, " a fine wife for my son." Sarah gave a small smile when there was a knock on the door.

" Why can't I teleport in there?" demanded Jareth from the other side. Kalina scowled and positioned herself in front of the door.

" Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" she asked, then added, " And you better not send Behome!"

There was plenty of muttered curses on the other side then Jareth stomped off. Kalina turned to find Emaxion smiling at her.

" You are so like your father. He would have been proud at how you've grown." Emaxion looked sad for a moment, then said, " You do know that since you present the bride and are her maid of honor that you have to sing."

Kalina's eyes widened then went back to cool indifference, " I'll think of something. Now I think its time for you to join the guests while Sarah and I position ourselves to walk down the aisle. Jareth must have lost all patience by now." The High Queen chuckled and left the room.

Sarah looked at her with fear in her eyes, " Kalina, I'm so nervous. What if it doesn't work out?"

Taking Sarah gently by the shoulders, Kalina asked, " Do you feel in your heart that it won't work?" Sarah shook her head no. " Then," Kalina said, " to thine own self be true. Do not worry about what others will say. They know nothing of the love that you feel for Jareth and Jareth for you."

" Or you for Behome?" asked Sarah slyly. Kalina snorted in response and tossed her head. Together they made their way to the gardens outside where everyone was waiting. The music started to play and everyone stood. Holding out her hand palm down, Kalina waited for Sarah to put her hand on top of hers before starting down the aisle. Everyone oohed and aahed at the bride, who dress seemed to sparkle like a thousand dew drops. Her hair was swept back from her face and a cascade of curls fell down her back. The Labyrinth appeared on the other side of Sarah and the trio walked up to Jareth, who seemed to be having a hard time trying not to urge the procession faster.

_Patience Jareth _said Kalina_ We only have ten more steps. I assure you we are not going to stand between you and your bride._

When Sarah was next to Jareth, Kalina went off to the bride's side to watch the ceremony. Behome was on the groom's side and Kalina gave him a small smile. Everything was finally right between them. All had been explained, their feelings for each other in the open after all that time of denying themselves the luxury of loving another person.

The ceremony ended and everyone looked toward her. Inclining her head, Kalina obliged and started to sing.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary

Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music inside  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

She was pretty sure that no one had heard of Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru, but she didn't really care. The song, she thought, fit perfectly.

* * *

At the reception, Kalina and Behome chuckled at the fact that barely anyone was able to dance with the bride. 

" You take Jareth, I take Sarah?" asked Behome. Kalina rolled her eyes. At least this will give her a chance to stomp on some toes since she couldn't dance.

Jareth looked fit to be tied when they separated him from his wife. " Calm down Jareth," Kalina said softly, watching Behome dance with Sarah, " I assure you that no one will try to take her from you. They know better. She is forever bound to you now."

" Still," Jareth said, worry in his voice, " I do not want some drunken lord putting his hands on my wife. Ow!"

Kalina hid a smile, " I apologize, I can't dance. As for Sarah, she knows how to take care of herself."

The dance ended and they both bowed to each other. A couple people murmured at the site of a woman bowing like a man but they didn't say anything else. Jareth was swept away by his mother while Evan was the next to dance with Sarah. Behome took her hand and together, they walked off the dance floor.

* * *

11 months later… 

Jareth paced in the library while Kalina and Behome sat on the couch and read. Snatching the book out of Kalina's hand he demanded, " Shouldn't you be doing something Warrior?" Kalina narrowed her eyes and stood up.

" First off Jareth, I wouldn't take that tone with me," she replied, " secondly, I am not trained in delivering a baby. Give me a sword and I'm good. Give me a pregnant lady and I wouldn't know what to do. So I suggest that you sit down and remain calm. She will be fine."

Right then a Fae nurse walked in with a smile on her face. " Congratulations," she said, " you have a beautiful baby boy."

Kalina stored the image of Jareth and Sarah with their newborn son in her mind. She will have to paint it later and present it at the Naming Ceremony.

" So what do you think?" asked Behome, " Do you think we can do that?"

Shocked, Kalina looked at Behome who presented her with a small box. He opened it to reveal a small ring. White gold and gold twirled around each other to meet at a small diamond with emeralds on either side. Silently, she took the ring and slid on her finger. They would announce it later.

The Labyrinth watched and smiled. They would make a handsome couple and Jareth's son would grow up brave and strong. But that, is another story.

* * *

_Whew. So the story is done. Finally. There might be a sequel, but I'm going to concentrate on my other fanfiction a bit before taking on another project. I am sure that the sequel won't take as long to finish though. Take care all and I hope you enjoyed._

_Note: I do not own the song Sanctuary. I will put the link to the lyrics on my profile...hopefully it will work there. _


End file.
